Time Out From The World We Knew
by breaktherules
Summary: Set after series: Mireille and Kirika explore the change in their relationship after returning from the Manor. Shoujoaiyuri content. This story is currently being revised.
1. Chapter 1 Return From the Manor

_Disclaimer: NOIR does not belong to me. (Mireille does...oops!- No, she doesn't! "Back off, Kirika! Put down the cake fork! I was just kidding! Sheesh!) _This story is rated T for shoujo-ai content and angst. This story takes place after the series ends. Spoilers Ahead!

**Time Out From The World We Knew**

Chapter 1 – Return from the Manor

It had been a few weeks since the former assassins- Mireille Bouquet and Kirika Yuumura, had returned from the Manor. Both women had been badly wounded, especially Kirika, but they survived. They had walked away from the darkness. and in search of the light they wanted to find...

Surprisingly, the Soldats had let them walk away from that place of Hell.

After their long and difficult journey home, they finally arrived back at Mireille's ruined apartment. The Knight's of Paris had attacked them and had nearly destroyed everything that the Corsican woman owned. The glass of the windows had been shattered, the jagged shards littered the floor, along with broken tea cups and dishes. Mireille's computer, monitor and keyboard had been smashed, along with most of her furniture, and bullet holes were everywhere. It was a painful reminder of the trials the women had faced.

The plant Kirika had watered so carefully before she left, was still lying smashed on the floor. That same plant in which Mireille had found the Japanese girl's heartfelt letter to her.

The letter made the blonde woman realize that Kirika **loved** her.

It was the awkward way the girl had wrote to her, as she tried so hard to find the right words to express her feelings. Mireille knew what Kirika was trying to tell her...

She realized that she loved Kirika too. The blonde woman had been so lost without her. Mireille had once considered her a nuisance, but now the Corsican couldn't imagine life without her. She never would have gone back to the Manor and saved her partner if she hadn't loved her. The two women had made so many sacrifices for each other in the end.

They were destined to be together- whether it was by love or fate.

---------------------------------

They were lying together in bed, that first night back from their journey. It felt so good to be together like this again. They lay on their sides and kept staring at each other- their eyes betrayed the emotions that they felt. It was overwhelming.

"I found your letter, Kirika." the blonde told her softly.

"I was hoping you would... Mireille, I..I couldn't say it then, but I can now. I **love **you. I might not have any right, but I can't help how I feel." she said softly, as she looked up at the Corsican while tears began to fall from her eyes. ( It was odd the way her partner caused her to feel real emotions and pain now) she thought..

Mireille reached out and softly stroked the girl's tear streaked cheek. Kirika closed her eyes at the soft touch. Her partner's hand felt so warm against her skin. She hadn't realized how cold her skin was until now...

"Kirika, I feel the same things that you do. I too, was alone until I met you. You have been there for me when I needed you, and you saved my life many times. When you left me to go to the Manor and to ...Chloe, I felt lost and was heartbroken. I thought I had lost you forever...but at the same time I was angry because I couldn't kill you! My emotions were so mixed up then!" the blonde sighed, as she remembered the painful events of a short time ago.

"Why didn't you kill me? I was ready. I killed your family.." The Japanese girl responded softly, as more tears filled her eyes.

The Corsican woman slowly moved over to her, and cupped the younger girl's face in her hands. She began to gently brush away her tears with her fingertips. She looked at the girl intently.

"I can't blame you for my family's murders, not anymore. You only carried out orders. I wanted to blame you and I tried to, but it wasn't your fault. It was out of your hands and my parent's hands as well, who died trying to protect me from a fate like yours." the blonde began to explain softly.

"Even so, I still killed people as an professional assassin because **I** chose that path. You **did not**, you had **no** choice. They took you as a baby and made you into who you are. Yes, you can be scary, and I hope to never be on the receiving end of your dark side again, but that is not all you are."

Then the blonde gently stroked the younger girl's cheek again, as she whispered to her softly. "Kirika Yuumura, lying here beside me is one who is worthy of love, and for a chance at a normal life. I am so glad you are here with me again." she finished, as her own tears began to flow at last.

"oh, Mireille" Kirika said simply, touched by the words and tears of her partner. She wanted to hold her so much.. She slid over to her and wrapped her arms around her gently. The blonde sighed softly as she welcomed the younger girl into her embrace. They fit perfectly in each other's arms...

----------------

Kirika felt herself melt against Mireille's body. The tears were still falling from her eyes. ( What caused these feelings and tears? She used to feel numb...what changed?...**Was this what happiness felt like**?) she wondered, as the blonde gently stroked the younger girl's back, then put her leg over hers. The skin to skin contact felt wonderful...

Suddenly, Mireille pulled away and sat up. Kirika looked up at her in alarm and confusion. She could sense no danger in the room. "Mireille?" she asked softly, "What's wrong?"

The blonde turned to the girl and looked at her with an perplexed look on her face. "I don't want to ruin what we have, Kirika, but I wanted to kiss you just now. I've **never** felt that way about a woman before though." she told her softly.

The Japanese girl looked up at her beautiful partner. There was nothing she wanted more than to have Mireille's lips on hers.

Kirika kneeled up on the bed and reached out and tugged on her partner's nightshirt. "I don't mind. If we love each other, then what is wrong with a kiss?" she asked, hesitantly.

Mireille had a thoughtful look cross her face, before she leaned over the younger girl. She gently cupped Kirika's face in her hands, and kissed her softly on the lips.

Kirika barely remembered the kiss that Chloe had given her in the baths, but she would always remember this first kiss between she and Mireille.

Feelings she had never felt before, welled up in her, as the two women sunk back down unto the bed, as they continued to kiss deeply. It was heaven...

Then the blonde slowly pulled away, and gazed at her lovingly. Kirika smiled a small smile, as she returned the gaze.

"I love you." the Japanese girl told her honestly. She felt like she couldn't say it enough.

Mireille smiled. "I love you, Kirika."

Then they lay there together in the quiet of the apartment and thought about the new way their relationship was evolving. They had found each other, and would do whatever they could to live in this world together.

Forever.

Chapter 2 – Rebuilding-

A/n- This story is set POST series and Kirika is experiencing love and feelings that she had not felt before. This is set after the Final Guidance gunshot and I think Kirika's amnesia is wearing off. So she talks more and feels emotions. I have tried to write her "In Character" as possible, but she is definitely more emotive than the show.

Please Review- let me know how I am doing. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 Rebuilding

Disclaimer: NOIR does not belong to me. (whispers-Mireille does...Wait! Is that a wheel axle of a toy truck? Just kidding, Kirika! Calm down! Ok?)

This story is rated T for shoujo-ai content & disturbing images. Later chapters (if Kirika doesn't kill me first) may be rated M. This story takes place after the series ends. Spoilers ahead!

"TIME OUT FROM THE WORLD WE KNEW"

Chapter 2- Rebuilding

She heard the loud bang of the gunshot- of seeing Kirika as she flew back and hit the ground. She remembered being paralyzed with dread, as her lips parted in shock, but she was unable to utter a sound. Chloe stood there, watching, as she held Kirika's gun in her hand. Mireille remembered how she had ran to her fallen friend to check for a pulse.

She was so relieved when she realized that the Japanese girl was still alive. She looked up at Chloe angrily.

"Why?" she screamed at Chloe.

Chloe smiled her usual secretive smile, as she said it was the Final Guidance. She then went on to tell Mireille that she knew who the real killer of her family was.

The Corsican woman told her she knew it was the Soldats. Chloe said No, she knew exactly who it was, not her real name, but the one she went by now- Kirika Yuumura.

The blonde looked over at her partner (who was struggling to sit up) and asked "Is that true? Was it you?" while feeling like her world was crashing to the ground. Chloe began to speak, and Kirika ran off just as it started to pour rain.

Mireille got up and ran after her. She didn't care how wet and cold she became from the rain. She had to find her partner. She just couldn't let her go. "Kirika!" she called loudly and desperately. "Kirika!"

-----

"Kirika!" the blonde yelled out, as she thrashed about on the bed.

"Shh.. Mireille... I am right here. Wake up." said that soft voice - the one she had called for. She could feel a warm hand on her shoulder.

The Corsican woman opened her eyes and saw the big brown eyes of Kirika's staring worriedly into hers. Mireille silently sighed with relief, as she realized she had just been dreaming again. She smiled warmly at the younger girl as she gazed back at her lovingly.

"I'm glad you are here, Kirika. Running through rain that cold is something I hope I don't have to ever do again, but I would for you." Mireille said, even though she felt a bit sappy after she said the words. Lately the Japanese girl was causing that effect on her it seemed...

"Um, were you dreaming about that night that..." the young girl started to say, when the blonde put a finger against the girl's soft lips.

"It doesn't matter, that's over now, Kirika. Don't worry about it." Mireille told her gently.

"But you feel cold, Mireille." the Japanese girl said with concern, as she softly touched her roommate's arm.

"How about snuggling under the blankets for a few more minutes?" the blonde asked, as she stifled a yawn.

"I'd like that." Kirika said, as she gave her a small smile, then wrapped her arms around the blonde, who pulled the blankets over them.

"Ahh, much better." the blonde sighed, as she held her partner.

"Yes." the younger girl agreed, as she rested against her roommate.

"Mireille?' she said, as she remembered something.

"Yes, Kirika?" she asked.

"I forgot to tell you I love you." the Japanese girl said. It felt so good to finally find the words that she couldn't before. She was going to remind her partner as much as she could.

The blonde woman smiled. "I love you too." she said, warmly.

Later that morning-

They snuggled in bed for over an hour. Both were still weary and recovering from their injuries. Mireille still had to clean and make sure her partner's gunshot wound was healing like it should. It was a miracle that they both survived.

There still was the apartment to fix up. Almost everything was ruined, and only a few things could be salvaged. Unfortunately, the computer wasn't one of them.And all the glass in the windows was shattered as well.

Mireille had stayed here for a couple of days before she left to go to the Manor, but she had been too upset and troubled to do much except meet with the Soldat with the walking cane named Breffort. The rest of the time she worried and missed Kirika. She felt so lost and alone without her, especially after she had found her partner's letter to her. The letter that had changed everything...

**Then** she knew she was going to rescue the girl. She had crumbled the letter up at first, but later she had picked it off the floor and smoothed it out. She remembered how she had smeared some of the words with her tears. She rememered how she had hid it in one of her favorite books. At the time, she felt like it was a gift to her from Kirika and she didn't want to forget what the girl had written to her.

-----

Kirika kept busy by making tea for them. It seemed that just the act of brewing the tea made her feel somewhat normal again. Luckily, there were some mugs and a few boxes of tea that hadn't been destroyed. There was also a loaf of bread that was a little stale but still edible. Mireille had promised that they would go to the store later for some food.

The Japanese girl looked over as the Corsican woman surveyed all the damage that had been done to the apartment.She saw the slump of her partner's shoulders, as she made out a list with all the things she would have to replace. It made Kirika feel bad to see the blonde look so sad.

Suddenly, she went over to her and hugged her from behind.

Mireille gave a start and dropped her writing pad. "K..Kirika?" she asked in surprise.

"Sorry. You looked like you needed a hug." The Japanese girl said softly, as the blonde leaned back into her arms.

" I know, you know, that you shouldn't sneak up on an ex-assassin like that." the Corsican laughed.

Then they stood together as Kirika clasped her blonde roommate from behind. The blonde wrapped her hands around her partners small ones.

"Um, the tea, it's getting cold." the Japanese girl remembered, as reluctantly broke away from her partner.

"I suppose I could use a cup of tea." Mireille said softly, as she moved to the small table that was still standing. Even this had bullet holes in places, as did the matching chairs.

"The bread is a little stale." the younger girl said apologetically, as she put it on the table in the bread basket.

"At least it's something to eat- I'm starved! We'll go down to the store and get some treats in a little while. Anything you like." The blonde said as she smiled sweetly at her partner as she tore off a chunk of bread.

"Anything?" the younger girl asked, hopefully.

"Sure, the bakery on the corner has all kinds of cakes and cookies. I'll buy you something special." Mireille said, as Kirika gave her a small smile.

"You've already given me so much, Mireille. You gave me a reason to live." the girl said softly, as she looked at her beautiful partner.

The blonde looked as if she might cry as she stared across the table at Kirika. "You given me so much too. I finally found someone who..despite the past, I..." Mireille couldn't finish. For once she was at a loss for words, and overcome with emotion.

She put her teacup down, as the Japanese girl did the same.

The two woman both stood up and gently embraced. The urge to kiss each other was back and neither fought it. They both moved to the bed and Mireille lay down with her partner on top of her as they kissed. The kisses were sweet and gentle, they were still getting used to these feelings they felt for each other. The blonde slowly guided her and the Japanese girl onto their sides. Kirika reached out to softly put her hand against the outside of Mireille's shirt and started to play with one of the buttons. The blonde gently put her hand over the younger girl's.

"Kirika, I love you, but I don't want to rush and ruin things between us. I am a few years older than you and I don't want you to think I expect certain things out of you." the blonde woman explained to her with a serious expression on her face.

"You mean like sex?" the Japanese girl asked softly, before she continued.

" Mireille, I'm not a child. I'm eighteen, and I'm not the same withdrawn girl I once was. We've been through too much together for that." the Japanese girl said honestly.

"Yes we have, and we faced those trials together." the Corsican agreed.

Then the two partners held each other and kissed, as they decided to take their time and cherish their newfound feelings and love.

Chapter 3- Shadows From The Past

A/N- I am trying to write a good romance for M&K. I am trying to write them in character, but since this is after the series ended, they probably went through some changes especially if they would start a romantic relationship. Plus after the final guidance, (the gunshot that was supposed to return Kirika's memories and personality) who knows how she really was supposed to be?

I don't want to rush the sex part between them. Even though I am firmly in the belief that thinks these two belong together. So many bonds,(bad and good), the sacrifices they made for each other, and their obvious feelings. I just think this pairing could have led to a romance after the series ended (cause I'm a romantic).Why? I don't know:) Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Shadows From the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Noir. (whispers..just Mireille...BLAM! BLAM!... Wait! I was just kidding, Kirika! Please put down the gun, ok? I thought you were gonna seek the light...geez...(Boy, I'm lucky she missed...What's the chance of that?) This story is rated T for shoujo-ai content and disturbing images. This is set after the series ends. So Spoilers ahead!

_Time Out of the World We Knew_

_Chapter 3 – Shadows from the Past_

Morning-

Kirika was brewing the tea and setting the scones on a tray, as Mireille came into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kirika." the blonde smiled as she asked her. "Did you sleep well?"

The Japanese girl couldn't answer. Something felt wrong just as soon as she looked at her partner. The way she had her hair tied back, the way the loose pieces of hair that fell on the sides of the blonde's face reminded her of...

"Please, take care of Mireille. I know that you and she will be exposed to the harshest trials in the future. I beg you to lend your great strength to her aid. For it's true that love does sometimes kill people, there is something you _must never forget_- that _hatred can never save them, never..._"

She remembered the last words of Mireille's mother. Then she recalled the way her tiny body had flinched in shock, before she had coldly shot the woman down.

_BAM! BAM! _reverberated the gunshots as she replayed the killing in her mind. Odette had fell to the floor with her arms outstretched. Mireille looked just like her...

Kirika stumbled against the counter at the memory, causing the hot tea to slosh out of their cups. She put out a hand to steady herself. (Not _this _memory! _Why?)_

"Kirika!" her partner yelled, as she rushed over to the girl. "What's wrong, are you hurting again?" she asked, concerned about her gunshot wound.

"Please, Mireille...can you let your hair down? And that...that...pink...shirt.. can you change into something else...please? the Japanese girl began pleading, as tears began to run down her face.

"W..why? Why do you need me to change? I don't understand." the older woman said in confusion, as she looked down at her pink off the shoulder shirt and black choker necklace. She went to the bathroom mirror and realized how much she resembled her mother. She then had her own vision...

One of her mother lying dead on the floor, with her blood seeping through her pink off the shoulder dress and her loosely tied back hair becoming caked with blood. She was so still. Her face was ghostly white but still hauntingly beautiful even in death.

Mireille cried out as she ripped the choker necklace from her throat. She ran her hands through her hair frantically, releasing it from the loose ponytail she had. She threw the necklace down and tried to control her trembling.

She remembered the way she clutched her teddy bear at the carnage. It just had to be a dream. That wasn't really her mommy, daddy and older brother all dead and bleeding in front of her. She remembered telling herself over and over that it was only a dream. Unfortunately, it was no dream and soon she and her uncle Claude were leaving Corsica, the only home she knew.

The blonde sobbed but tried not to let Kirika hear her. She went back to her closet and picked out a black turtleneck and jeans to put on. She wondered why she had even picked a pink shirt to begin with, that was a color her partner usually wore, not her.

No wonder the Japanese girl had responded so strongly when she saw her this morning. She must have been reliving the deaths she was ordered to carry out by Altena and the Soldats.

Mireille knew her partner was truly sorry for the deaths of her family, but she needed to get out for a bit. This reminder of their past was the most painful and she needed time to think.

-------------

Kirika looked up as her blonde partner entered the room. Mireille had changed into all black- shirt, jeans and boots. Her golden mane flowed down her back. She looked beautiful but upset. The girl's heart began to pound. She was so afraid that her partner would tell her to leave.

"um...Mireille, I warmed your tea back up. Would you like it?" she asked her shyly.

"No thank you. I am going to take a walk, I'll be back in a few hours or so." The blonde said, as she grabbed her black handbag.

"C...can I come too?" she asked, not wanting to be alone.

"Look, we both just had a traumatic flashback. It's a good idea if we just have a little time apart to clear our heads." Mireille said, as she looked at Kirika and tried to give her a reassuring smile. It looked more like a grimace to the younger girl.

"Will you come back?" the Japanese girl asked sadly.

"Of course! I just told you I'd be back in a couple of hours. I'm not mad at you, Kirika. I just want to get out for awhile that's all." the Corsican said, as she walked to the door and left.

Kirika put her back to the closed door and slid down it. "I forgot to tell you that I love you." She then put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, so sorry for your family.." she cried in regret.

----------------------------------

Mireille walked as briskly as she could. It was a habit from her days as an assassin. She didn't want to be slowed down by anything, in case she needed to make a quick getaway. She hoped that she would learn how to relax and enjoy life. (You've been given another chance) she reminded herself.

She wished that she had let Kirika come with her. She found she missed her partner. It was just difficult to deal with the fact that she loved the person who was responsible for her family's deaths. She couldn't stop the way she felt though, no matter how wrong that seemed.

She hoped her partner was okay back at the apartment. Hopefully, she was just looking out the window as usual. The windows had been fixed and bulletproof glass had been installed. It had been very expensive but she felt a little safer at night. She knew the Soldats were still out there...watching and waiting to see what the two women would do next.

As the blonde woman began to walk home, she began to feel uneasy. It was like what she had just feared came true. Someone was following her, she was sure of it! She didn't have her gun with her anymore, all she had in her purse was knitting needles and yarn. Those were from her new hobby to give her something to do. She wished she had her gun right now...

She stopped and looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She started walking again and felt a sense of foreboding. She felt like she was being watched from somewhere. She took off running and ran as fast as she could. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. Nothing.

She sat down between two buildings and rested and watched. She sat there for an hour at least, before finally feeling safe enough to try for home again. (Kirika!) she thought, hoping that nothing had happened to her. (I left her there all alone!) she thought as she ran as fast as she could back to her apartment.

--------------------

Kirika was lounging on the bed and looking at the clock. Mireille should have been home over an hour ago. (Where could she be? Had something bad happened to her?) she thought with fear in her heart. What would she do without the women she loved? How could she live? the Japanese girl decided that she was going to go look for her partner.

Suddenly, the door opened and Mireille came rushing in, calling "Kirika? Are you here?" in an extremely worried voice. She slammed and locked the apartment door behind her.

The Japanese girl rushed over to her. "Mireille, I'm right here..." she told her. She noticed her partner was shaking. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, as the blonde leaned against her.

"Someone was following me, I'm sure of it." the Corsican said, breathing hard.

"Was it the Soldats?" the younger girl asked worriedly.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I have...we might not be as safe as we thought.." Mireille said, as she looked at her partner with anxiety. She started shaking harder.

"Please, hold me Kirika..." the blonde asked softly.

The Japanese girl happily complied. "I'll hold you for as long as you need." she told her tenderly.

--------------------------------

That Night-

The two women lay in the bed together. They both wore just underwear and tank tops as they held one another. They could feel more of the other's skin this way. Mireille lightly reached under Kirika's tank top to softly touch her almost healed bullet wound.

"Does it still hurt?" the blonde asked, curiously.

"No, but it itches." the younger girl replied. "Do you have any itches you need scratched, Mireille?" she asked playfully.

The Corsican felt a bit shocked. Kirika had never sounded so ...different.

"Was that a proposition?" the blonde asked in the same playful tone.

"Do you want it to be? I know it's unlike me to be so forward, but the truth is we could die anytime. Especially if the Soldats are after us again. I don't want to die without making love to you, Mireille. I love you and I want to be with you." the Japanese girl said urgently, as she stared over at her partner with her eyes shining brightly.

Mireille was shocked at this outpouring of emotions. Kirika's eyes were hynoptic... Suddenly, she responded by pulling the girl into a deep kiss while she ran her hands underneath her top and softly touched her breasts. She reluctantly moved her hands away and rested them against her partner's sides.

Kirika moaned softly when she felt the blonde touch her breasts and felt disappointed when she moved her hands away. She broke the kiss and looked at her her partner.

"Why are you holding back? I love you! Please make love to me, Mireille." Kirika pleaded, wondering if her partner did not feel the same way about her.

"You're not scared of me...are you?" she asked softly.

Mireille sighed. "I Do love you, but I thought we agreed to take it slow." she began.

"I am new at this kind of love myself. I never thought about making love to a woman until I met you. That took time though. It's only been a couple of months since I realized how I felt about you. I had a boyfriend once, we made love a few times and then he was killed. Do you know how? The same way your artist friend was. He was killed in the crossfire meant for me." the blonde explained sadly.

"So you are afraid...but not of me?" Kirika asked softly, trying to understand.

"Well...I am afraid of you, I saw your dark side and you almost killed me. I'm even more afraid of losing you though. When we make love, our bond will become that much stronger. It would be hell to lose you then. It would be hell to lose you now." the blonde said, as tears welled in her eyes.

She blinked them back as her younger partner looked at her lovingly. She smiled at her. "You know, you are becoming much bolder with your feelings, Kirika. I think some of your old personality is coming back. But please...always keep that innocence that you possess for as long as you can." Mireille told her softly.

"I want to keep my innocence too. I'm afraid if I lose it again, I'll become dark. I don't want to be what Altena said I am." the younger girl said somberly.

"I won't let you go dark again. I'll do everything I have to to save us from the fate Altena wanted. Don't worry, I am determined to give you and I a somewhat normal life." the Corsican told her partner firmly, as she softly stroked her hair.

"c...Can I...touch you Mireille, just for a second...where you touched me?" Kirika asked shyly.

The blonde nodded, as her partner slid her hands under her tank top and up to her chest. The younger girl lightly traced, then touched her partner's breasts. They felt so soft and Mireille softly sighed as she was caressed. Then the Japanese girl very reluctantly moved her hands away.

"Don't worry..Kirika. I don't think I can take it slow for long..." the Corsican told her partner playfully.

Then they pulled the blankets around them as they laid together. As they drifted off to sleep, they dreamed about shadows from the past and hope for the future.

As long as they were together they could face both.

Chapter 4 – Who Can Predict the Future?

A/n- Kirika may seem OOC and she would be _if_ this was set during the series! This is after her amnesiac days, pre -final guidance days and before she discovered _love._

Mireille, being older and having been an assassin who learned to keep her emotions in check (plus had a boyfriend killed by thugs aiming for her) is just making sure she isn't taking advantage of a younger girl (2 years). She is also scared of all these feelings herself and has a little more to think about.

Kirika is just waking up to these feelings that had been denied to her by Altena. She truly loves Mireille who feels the same way for her. And Kirika likes to say Mireille's name a lot in the series and she does it here too:)

There are a lot of great Noir fanfics out there – but I hope I don't look too bad next to them! I love Noir and I love to write them. I also don't have a beta:(

Please review?


	4. Chapter 4 Who can predict the future?

_Disclaimer: NOIR does not belong to me. This story is rated **T** for shoujo-ai content, language, and maybe violence and disturbing images,(This is Mireille and Kirika, you know:) This story takes place after the end of the series. So Spoilers ahead!_

_**Time Out From The World They Knew**_

_Chapter4 – Who can predict the Future?_

She could feel the scorching heat from the flames below. She just needed to let go and finally her wretched life would be over. "Sayonara" she softly told her blonde partner, who was looking down at her with a terrified expression.

"Kirika! Please..." she begged, as she reached out and was able to grasp her partner's wrist in her hand. Altena's grip finally faltered and she fell into the lava below.

The Japanese girl looked up at the blonde sadly. "Please let go.. Mireille.. let go." she pleaded. This was supposed to be her destiny and the Coriscan woman could finally avenge her family. Kirika looked up again as she felt something wet striking her arm. It was tears that were falling out of Mireille's beautiful blue eyes as she struggled to pull her partner out of the pit.

"Kirika _please!_ I'm begging you!" the Corsican woman pleaded to her. Tears were streaming down her face. Kirika had seen her upset before- but never like this. She was sobbing like her heart was breaking. All because of... her. Kirika's own eyes filled with tears as she reached up to firmly grasp her blonde partner's arm, and let herself be pulled out of the Pit of Hell.

---------------------

Kirika woke up with tears running down her face. She sat up and wiped the tears away from her face. It was strange how she dreamed about that incident so much lately. It was a memory that always came to her in her sleep. The Japanese girl still believed she should have fallen. She was supposed to be filled with such terrible evil. Instead, the one person who had promised to kill her- had been the one to save her.

Mireille wasn't in the bed as her partner woke up. She wondered where the blonde had gone. She was glad that she wasn't crying in front of her. Unlike before, now when she cried, she felt different emotions. She began to realize her partner must have loved her to save her like she did. Even though she had killed her family and then she had tried to kill Mireille herself. Her partner deserved to watch Kirika fall into the fiery lava, but instead she pleaded with her to LIVE. She used the same words that her mother had used way back when. So this time the Japanese girl would do the right thing for Mireille and let herself be saved. She didn't want to hurt the Corsican anymore than she had.

She got up and walked over to the windows and looked out at the street below. She wondered how Mireille had gotten the money to replace the windows with bullet-proof glass. It had been a special order and she knew that people wondered why two young women would have windows like this. You couldn't even open them anymore. The Japanese girl was a little concerned over her partner. She had been acting more paranoid lately. She knew she had a reason to be for the Soldats were always going to be watching them. Mireille still hated them. She blamed them for the deaths of her family but she forgave her- who was the one who had actually carried out the order, but she had only been a very young child.

Her partner had reassured Kirika that she loved her and forgave her. The Japanese girl wondered how she became so lucky to have Mireille's love. After all she did to her...

-------------------------

Mireille walked into the apartment with her arms loaded with shopping bags. She put down the bags on top of the table. "Kirika?" she called, as she went to look over at their bed. She heard the shower running, and decided now would be a good time to hide a package she bought. It was something that she did not want Kirika to know about. She hated to have a secret from her but this package contained something important to have, just in case.

Mireille found a good hiding spot for the package and then went and began to unload her shopping bags. As she began to put up the groceries she bought, her partner came out of the shower, clad only in a towel.

"Mireille! Where were you?" she asked softly as she came over to stand near the blonde, who was wearing a blue shirt, tan pants and tan heeled boots.

"There was a big sale on handbags today and the sale started early. I tried to nudge you awake but you were sleeping hard. I decided you needed your sleep so I just went alone." Mireille replied, as she reached up to put a box of tea away.

Kirika looked at the shopping bags and noticed that Mireille had spent a good amount of money. It looked like she had bought at least 2 handbags, some shoes, some fashion magazines and their usual groceries.(She wondered how she could afford this but didn't want to ask. She must have made a lot as an assassin before she quit and she must have saved a lot of her money).

"Since you haven't been out this morning you and I can go and and get something to eat. That is, if you want." the blonde said, as she turned at looked at her partner who looked so cute with her towel dried hair sticking out.

Kirika could see the look that flashed in Mireille's eyes. She was beginning to learn it meant her partner felt desire for her. She wanted to beg her to take her towel off of her, and make love to her. But she knew that the blonde was holding back for some reason.

Suddenly, The younger girl moved up to her blonde partner and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Mireille gave a small surprised jerk before relaxing and kissing her back, while she ran her hand behind the girls head and stroked her hair.

As usual, the older woman broke away from her partner. She looked a bit shocked. She just stared at Kirika as she asked. "Why did you pull away, Mireille? I just wanted to give the one I love a kiss."

"Well, would you like to go out or not?" the blonde said, ignoring everything that her partner just asked.

Kirika was confused by Mireille's behavior, she wasn't acting right. She wondered if it was because she had gotten so forward in her affections lately. The Japanese girl never made the first move like she just did when she leaned in and kissed her like she did. Mireille had always been in charge before and the younger girl realized that she just didn't know how to respond to her bolder attentions.

"I'll go get dressed." the Japanese girl said, softly.

-------------------

Mireille heard the hurt in her partner's voice and felt bad she had pulled away. But Kirika had never been one to make a move like that on her before. She had definitely started to come out of whatever trance Altena had induced on her. She still acted like the girl she was, but she was more outspoken with her feelings. It took all of Mireille's resolve to keep from giving her partner what she wanted. She wanted to be with Kirika too but she wasn't even sure what to do. She never loved women before. She never thought she would have feelings for a woman, especially the one who turned out to be the executioner of her family.

She was scared of so many things. What if Kirika got worse? What if she and Chloe had been lovers? Maybe the girl forgot and would remember one day? She had killed Chloe to save her. She could remember and then kill her in revenge. She didn't know what the real Kirika was like. If she stayed like she was or even if she turned into a chatterbox, she could handle that. She still loved her and desired to be with her. But there was so much to worry about. The Soldat's. She felt watched the entire time she shopped this morning. She only got that package when her instinct's told her that no one was watching. She only hoped her instincts were right.

-----------------------------------------

"Where would you like to eat?" Mireille asked the Japanese girl as they walked along the street.

Kirika had been quiet and downcast, ever since the blonde had pulled away from her embrace. She hadn't told her she loved her today either in response to Kirika's admission.

The girl just shrugged her shoulders.

Mireille took them to a ice cream shop knowing it was one of her partner's favorites.

"How about this?" the blonde asked.

"Okay" she responded softly, as she slumped into a booth.

Mireille sighed. The Japanese girl was really upset with her. She couldn't really blame her.

"What would you'd like?" the Corsican asked as cheerfully as she could.

"I don't care." Kirika said, as she put her chin in her hands and looked out at the street.

Mireille ordered her a great big choclate sundae with nuts and whipped cream. They put it on the table with two spoons.

The Corsican didn't eat a lot of sweets but decided to try this. Kirika stared away at the street.

"Look! If you don't at least try some of that, I am going to forcefeed you!" Mireille said, becoming a bit agitated at her partner.

"Okay then." Kirika challenged her.

The Corsican dipped the spoon into the ice cream and brought it up to her partner's lips. Kirika smiled a little smile at the blonde as she slowly opened her mouth and let Mireille insert the spoon. She slowly savored the ice cream, and sucked on the spoon in almost erotic way. She stared at her blonde partner who could feel her face turn red at this little show. She hurriedly pulled the spoon back out of her partner's mouth.

"Thank you, Mireille. I enjoyed that." Kirika said as she looked at Mireille in amusement.

The blonde just ate a few bites of her side of the sundae, while she waited for her partner to finish hers. She would let her feed herself from now on she decided.

---------------------------------------------

That night-

Kirika was laying in the bed alone. She and Mireille hadn't stayed out long after the ice cream. She knew she embarrassed her partner by what she did. It seemed fun at the time but now Mireille was really keeping her distance. She was sitting up at her new computer. She didn't seem to want to come to bed. Kirika wondered why things had changed so fast from them declaring their love to each other and actually touching parts of each others bodies, to this avoidance of her by her partner. Why did she bother to save her if she didn't love her?

Mireille stared aimlessly at the computer. She wanted to be in the bed holding Kirika but just felt overwhelmed by all of her conflicting emotions. She just wished she could predict the future...because everything seemed so unsure right now. She didn't know what choices to make.

Chapter 5- _Beautiful Emotions_

_A/N- There is not a lot of M/K loving in this chapter. Sorry about that. Mireille has a lot to think about. Kirika is changing, becoming bold, and playful. Was that a side she always had that Altena took from her? I really wish I knew how she was supposed to be. I like sweet, innocent(except for being a killing machine) Kirika too. Mireille is worried about things that are probably not true about Kirika (like Chloe) Sorry fans of Chloe, no Chloe revenge in this story:) Chloe got wayyyy too much enjoyment out of making Mireille feel like crap. She was only likeable when she was at the Manor acting like Altena's daughter._

_For Mireille and Kirika shippers, they will have a relationship. I just don't want to rush it, because then the story would be over. I hope this is enjoyable and readable, If you want more fluff and stuff, let me know. I really like to be sappy and fluffy:) Please review(no flames please:)_


	5. Chapter 5 Beautiful Emotions

_Disclaimer: I Do Not own Noir. (Only Mireille-Kirika's not here right now, so I can say that:) Oops, a lawyer said I can't own Mireille either, well DARN!) This story is rated M for shoujo-ai content, violence, and angst. _

_**Time Out From The World We Knew**_

_Chapter 5- Beautiful and Not So Beautiful Emotions_

"Face it, Daughter of Corsica, what Kirika and I had was special. We were destined to be together. How can you think that you- a lesser version, could compare to the True Noir?" the magenta haired girl in a long green cloak, asked as she leaned against the pool table and stared down at the blonde woman.

"You'll never make **her** happy, not like **I** would have. You'll always be second best. She'll remember more about our past and she'll forget about you. I should have let you be killed instead of saving you those times. I shouldn't have left you to fate like Altena wanted. You are not good enough. Kirika will _never_ love you like she loved me. She just hasn't remembered yet- but she will!" Chloe said in her girlish yet arrogant voice, as she smiled her smug smile.

Mireille had quite enough. She whipped out her Walther P-99 handgun and aimed it at the girl. "Just SHUT UP!!" she screamed, as she shot round after round into the girl.

----------------------------

Mireille awoke with a start and almost fell out of the chair she was slumped in. She looked up to find her computer still on and realized she had never went to bed last night. She looked over at her clock and realized it was almost five am in the morning.

( Chloe, she even harasses me in my dreams..) the blonde woman thought, then immediately felt bad because the young girl was dead. Kirika had killed her friend to save her life. Even as much as she hadn't liked the lanky girl, she still felt bad that she had died, and she felt bad for her partner over her pain and guilt.

The Corsican turned off her computer, stood up and stretched. She was used to having bad dreams. Her life had been filled with such tragedy and violence that it was what she dreamed about most nights.

Her dreams had dropped off in frequency and intensity when Kirika had moved in with her. Though they were total strangers- they shared the same bed together. Mireille found that the Japanese girl's presence comforted her. They used to sleep together on most of the trips they took, when they were still assassins. She remembered the many times they'd push their beds together so they could rest side by side.

Nothing romantic went on, it was just comforting to be together without touching. Mireille felt like they both needed healing and somehow just the simple act of sharing a bed helped. Sometimes the blonde would wake up to find she had slid close to Kirika or she had slid close to her, and one of their arms would be thrown over the side of a waist. It was a very comforting thing to sleep with someone after being alone so long.

Thinking of those times, the blonde walked over and looked down at the bed. Kirika was sleeping on her side, leaning towards the Coriscan's side of the bed with her arm slung out over Mireille's pillow. Her face looked so innocent and sweet as she slept, but she had a sad look to her as if she also had a bad dream.

The blonde wanted to slide into the bed, gently take her partner in her arms and kiss her awake. She wanted to look into her big, brown eyes and tell her she was sorry. She wanted to touch every inch of Kirika's soft skin and make love to her like she wanted. But Mireille knew it wasn't so simple- just because you make love doesn't mean your problems go away. It could make them worse.

She loved this girl (who had killed her family). She couldn't imagine what it would be like to become her lover and then lose her somehow- to the Soldats, to a unknown enemy or Kirika deciding she didn't love Mireille after all. The dream of Chloe deeply disturbed her.

She didn't know much about Kirika's real self other than the dark version she had seen at the Manor. What had she been like beside that? Surely she wasn't always like that just killing people? Was she like she was now? Quiet and innocent but slowly becoming more outspoken and playful? She just felt worried over Chloe and her partner. She wondered if the two girls had been lovers?

Chloe had seemed very obsessed with her partner. The blonde woman remembered the way the lanky girl had looked at and touched Kirika. She also remembered how the Japanese girl had looked at Chloe too. Mireille had felt like such a third wheel at their little 'tea party' that time. She remember the way the girls had took down targets together in perfect harmony with each other. She didn't want to compete with a ghost. She didn't want to make love to someone who would later remember she loved someone else. Someone she had killed over her. The Corsican couldn't take that kind of pain. She went through enough loss of loved ones. And as try as she might, her heart never turned completely to ice.

And now this one girl was melting it.

Mireille walked away from the bed. She just couldn't get in bed with Kirika right now. She debated going for an early morning walk, but she was afraid the Soldats were out there watching her, and waiting for a time to strike. She could always take the package she had hidden with her but she was afraid of the consequences.The blonde woman decided to skip the walk and decided to just take a relaxing shower instead.

-----------------------

Kirika woke up as soon as she heard the shower turn on. She realized that Mireille had never come to bed last night. She had waited and waited for her. She had been afraid to ask her to come to bed, and she hadn't slept well without her partner beside her. She had tossed and turned...

She wished that she could go and join Mireille in the shower. She wanted to hold her partner under the warm water and gently scrub her clean. The thought of their naked bodies pressed together under the water gave Kirika a funny feeling inside. But she knew if she went and barged in on the blonde that it would just make her avoid her all the more.

The Japanese girl almost wished she could lose her memory again. Things seemed so much simpler when she didn't have to feel all these damn emotions, especially if she couldn't act on them with the one she loved.

-----------------------

Mireille walked out of the bathroom wearing her pink hooded robe. As she looked over at the bed- she saw her partner was awake.

"Good Morning, Kirika! You're up early." the blonde said in her best fake cheerful voice.

"You never came to bed." the Japanese girl said softly.

"Well, no..I dozed off at the computer." her partner explained.

"Umm. I thought you said we couldn't take assignments anymore." the girl replied.

"Well, I was just checking out different things, okay?" the blonde said, sharply.

Kirika then said something so quietly that Mireille had to ask her to repeat it.

" Why did you bother to save me if you don't love me?" Kirika asked, as she looked up at the blonde woman with tears filling her eyes.

"Kirika, I DO love you! Why are you asking me this?" Mireille said, taken aback at the question, and the emotions playing over the girl's face.

"Then why aren't you holding me? You haven't told me you loved me, and you are pulling away from me! I was glad to be alive because I thought I had your love! But I am not feeling it now!" Kirika cried out at the blonde while tears streamed down her face.

Mireille couldn't bear the heartbreak on the girl's face. She hadn't realized how much she had been hurting Kirika by her worries. She DID love her- no matter what she feared.

The blonde woman went over and embraced her crying partner, who seemed to melt into her arms. Mireille held her against her tightly and rocked her like a child, while whispering words of comfort to her.

"I love you, Kirika. I really do. I'm just not good at expressing my emotions. I'm so sorry if I've hurt you." The blonde whispered to her softly.

"Just as long as you love me, Mireille, that's all I want. I decided to live because of you. If you don't love me, then why should I live?" the girl said, as she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Kirika, you need to live for yourself too. You are worthy of more than just my love!" the blonde told her firmly, but gently.

"No, I'm not! I am supposed to be an evil, soulless thing! I should have fell into that lava with Altena. I killed so many...your family...Chloe..." Kirika started crying anew.

Mireille didn't know how to deal with all these emotions coming from her partner. The girl was feeling guilt now she realized. All these feelings were so new to Kirika. She was in such pain, while Mireille was going through all her fears.

"Let's lie down, Kirika." the blonde told her partner.

" Mireille?" she asked in confusion.

The Coriscan undid her robe, and slowly climbed naked into the bed. Kirika watched in astonishment, her face blushing as she stared at the blonde's nude body.

"Will you come and lie down next to me, Kirika?" her partner asked softly.

"What about my tank top and underwear?" the girl asked shyly as her tears let up.

"It's up to you. I just want to hold you." the blonde said, as she looked at her partner with longing.

Kirika quickly pulled off her tank top and panties and slid into the bed next to Mireille.

The Corsican pulled her partner's body against hers. She marveled at the way Kirika's skin felt against her own. It was so soft...so warm...so right...

"I just have to face some fears I have, but I want to be with you. I mean that." Mireille said, as she gazed down into Kirika's eyes.

" I'm glad you want to be with me, because I want to be with you too." Kirika said, as she sighed and rested her head against the blonde's chest.

"Kirika, I hate to ask you this but I have been a bit worried about it- were you and Chloe lovers?" the blonde asked, as she immediately wished she could take back the question as Kirika stiffened in her arms.

The Japanese girl pulled back and stared at her. "_No! _ I _never_ was with Chloe except...I remember she kissed me in the purification bath that we took before we were to become Noir. Before that we were only friends, I know we never made love. I never felt for her like that. I promise you." The Japanese girl reassured her blonde partner softly.

"Are you sure? I mean, what if it is a memory that hasn't come back yet?" the Corsican said, feeling foolish for asking but wanting to put this fear to rest.

Kirika smiled sweetly, as she looked at her partner softly. " I know I was never Chloe's lover, only her friend. I remember loving one person and that person is you, Mireille." she said tenderly.

"Kirika...I love you too." the blonde said softly, as she stared at the girl lovingly.

Sometimes they didn't even need words, just a look between them spoke volumes. They both turned to each other for a kiss, it was soft and gentle at first, then became deep and intense.

Soon, Mireille pulled away and began to kiss slowly over Kirika's jawline and neck, then to the hollow of her throat. The blonde began to softly kiss the top of her chest right above her breasts. Kirika's pulse quickened and she began to breathe heavily.

"Please, Mireille..more" she pleaded softly, as her partner looked up at her in an unspoken question.

Mireille just went on instinct as she slowly kissed her partner's breasts. She marveled at the perfect shape of them and the way they felt as she touched them softly. She very gently took one of Kirika's nipples in her mouth and softly sucked on it. She repeated the same movement on her other breast, teasing the small nipple into a hardened nub. The Corsican woman was becoming intoxicated on the scent and taste of her younger partner. The blonde felt she was moving too fast...but it felt so right. Reluctantly though, she began kissing her way back up to her partner's sweet lips.

------------------------------------------

Kirika had never felt like this before. Whatever this emotion was... it was wonderful. The way her body felt against the blonde's, the way Mireille kissed her neck, chest and breasts. When she felt her blonde partner's lips on her nipples, she felt like she would do anything to have more of this sensation.

She felt her body flush with excitement as they kissed. Their bodies were entwined together and she could feel the heat between them. She was content to just lay there and let her partner do whatever she wanted to her. She wanted to be one with Mireille so badly...she was ready...

She knew her partner loved her and knew that she was showing her the only way she knew. When Mireille moved back up to just kissing her lips again, she was a bit disappointed. She knew the wait would be worth it when they finally made complete love. It was just a matter of time. It was just wonderful to be loved by her beloved partner, and she knew the blonde was just being careful due to her fears.

Kirika was loved and she wasn't alone. She wasn't exactly sure what happiness was supposed to feel like, but she was pretty sure she was feeling it now.

----------------------------

Chapter 6- Those Three Words

_A/N- I want to say that I think Kirika changed after the series. I think she only acted so quiet and docile during the show is because she was in a induced amnesia. I do not believe we ever got to see exactly what Kirika was like.  
_

_ Please review! Thank you )  
_


	6. Chapter 6 Those Three Words

_Disclaimer: I do not own Noir. (Actually Mireille and I are the "TRUE NOIR" , that's right, bonded together forever, and...ACKK! Cough...j..Just kidding...cough..Kirika... cough...please..(gasp)...loosen...(gasp)...the rope.. around my..ugh..neck...(gasp).This story is rated M for shoujo-ai content, bad words, adult situations, ect. (Will I ever learn not to tease Kirika?)_

_**Time Out From The World We Knew**_

_Chapter 6 – Those Three Words_

The morning was cool and sunny, as Kirika walked slowly down the sidewalk. She had been unable to sleep much of the night, and couldn't get the windows to open ever since Mireille had the bulletproof glass installed. Her partner was still asleep when Kirika decided to take a walk this early morning. The Japanese girl left her a note telling her that she was going to go out for awhile, and not to worry. She knew that Mireille knew better than anyone that Kirika could take care of herself.

'Mireille'...Kirika thought. She was so confused by the blonde lately. The Corsican had almost made love to her yesterday, her lips like fire on her skin and breasts..as she held the Japanese girl against her naked body in their bed. Their kisses had been so passionate too. Kirika had felt like she had never felt before. But then Mireille pulled back as usual. She still held the Japanese girl against her in bed, but she stopped making love to her. Kirika believed that the blonde woman did love her, but she didn't know how much more she could take of this slow torture.

What was Mireille scared of? They both admitted that they loved each other almost as soon as they returned from the Manor. Kirika was afraid that Mireille could never forgive her for all the pain she had caused her. But she thought they had worked through that. The Corsican had assured her that she didn't blame her for her family's murders. She blamed the Soldats and Altena. She knew the Japanese girl was just used as a tool to kill. Kirika finally had remembered Odette, and her beauty, kindness and bravery in the moments before her death. How she had actually gotten through to the little girl, if only for a second. The Japanese girl had killed so many, but now she remembered that she always regretted killing Odette.

Now her emotions were coming back to her, and she didn't feel like that hollow, empty shell of a girl she had been. She was changing, and she began to feel pain and guilt, as well as love and desire. She even could feel what felt like happiness to her, because of her love for her partner. These emotions were still so new to Kirika. She just wanted to experience everything she had been denied. She was hungry for more of the feelings the blonde woman caused in her. Yesterday, she had wanted to explore Mireille with her mouth and hands too. But she had been afraid to ask because she didn't want to scare her away. Kirika knew Mireille liked to take the lead, and wasn't used to following. She had been that way from the very beginning.

--------------------------------

Mireille woke up, and immediately realized that Kirika was gone. Kirika hadn't left the apartment by herself since they had returned from the Manor. The blonde woman immediately wondered where her Japanese partner had gone. Her heart was pounding, as she realized she was scared that something might happen to her. Even though she knew the girl didn't need a gun to defend herself. Kirika could probably defeat any enemy that came after her. But Mireille was still worried about her, and that somebody might go after her.

(Calm down, She's fine.) Mireille told herself, as she hurriedly pulled on jeans and a lavender shirt, and black boots. She started to go and wash her face, when she noticed Kirika had left her a note. (What if she's left again? Maybe she's tired of my stupid fears!) she thought anxiously, as she picked up the note.

Mireille,

I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I love you, Kirika

Mireille sighed in relief as she read the note. At least she was coming back. And the blonde couldn't help but smile at Kirika telling her she loved her. Those three words- the ones she had tried so hard to use, back when she had left that letter under the plant for her. She had finally found them. And ever since she did, she always reminded Mireille of her love for her.

(And I love her too) Mireille thought, as she went to wash up and brush her hair, before going to find her partner.

-------------------------------------

Kirika had paused in her walking to look in the window of an art supply store. She hadn't painted since the death of her friend, Milosh, but lately she was thinking about trying again.

"Kirika! There you are!" she heard the familiar voice of her partner exclaim.

The Japanese girl turned away from the store window to greet the blonde. Her mouth curled up in a small smile, as she noticed the relief on Mireille's face, and that she also had missed a button on her shirt. Apparently, she had been worried about her.

"I'm sorry, Mireille. I left you a note. I just felt like taking a walk. I miss being able to open the windows, and I wanted to feel the cool air." Kirika explained.

"It's okay, Kirika. It's...just that you haven't left the apartment by yourself since we returned from the Manor. I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know if the Soldats are still watching us, or if they will try anything." Mireille said, as she looked around suspiciously, and tossed her long, blonde hair back, exposing her long neck.

Suddenly, Kirika had a image of grabbing her partner, and tangling her hands through her partner's long, silky hair, while she trailed soft kisses all over the creamy skin of her neck...

"Is that okay with you, Kirika?" she heard Mireille ask far off, and Kirika snapped out of her little daydream.

She felt her face grow warm as she looked at the Corsican.

"W...What did you just say, Mireille?" the Japanese girl asked, embarrassed.

"Why are you blushing, Kirika?" the blonde asked in amusement, as she noticed the pink flush of the girls face.

"Umm...no reason. But you skipped a button on your shirt, Mireille." Kirika responded, as the blonde looked down at her shirt, and hurriedly buttoned the offending button.

"I wondered if you have had breakfast yet. If not, I asked if you wanted to go to our usual place to eat?" Mireille responded, as she looked at Kirika with a look that dared her not to mention anything else about the button incident.

"That sounds fine to me, Mireille." the Japanese girl agreed.

As the two women walked down the sidewalk to the cafe, Mireille walked a little ahead of her as usual. It was just out of habit. Her partner always walked fast. Today Kirika noticed that many men turned around as the blonde woman strolled past, and that they looked at her appreciatively.

They passed a table full of young men who all stared as Mireille walked by.

"What a beauty that woman is!" Kirika heard one of the men say. "Yes, but I wonder why she's with that girl? Maybe she is her teacher?"

One of the men laughed. "I hope so! Surely, one so beautiful would not be wasted on such a plain girl!" as the other men laughed back in agreement.

Kirika could not believe what she had just heard. They had been talking about Mireille and her. They called her plain. Was that true? Was she plain and ugly? Did her partner think she was plain? And ugly too? Is that why she kept holding back?

Kirika looked at the Corsican woman, who had stopped and was looking in the window of a shoe store. She must not have heard those men. The Japanese girl studied her partner as she looked in the window. Yes, Mireille was beautiful. Kirika had found her beautiful from the moment she laid eyes on her back at their first meeting.

The shirt and jeans she wore today flattered her curvy figure, and the lavender of her shirt played up the color of her blue eyes and blonde hair. (Mireille was beautiful in everything she wore, and didn't wear.) Kirika thought.

Kirika was wearing her usual cardigan, blue jean skirt, and pink tennis shoes with socks. Now she felt small and ugly. She didn't like this feeling. She ran her hands through her hair, hating the way it tended to stick out. She had never thought much about her looks before. She always had far more important things to worry about.

Finally, Mireille turned away from her window shopping and looked at Kirika. She noticed her partner looked like she was ready to cry.

"What's wrong, Kirika?" the blonde asked gently, as she came over to stand beside her Japanese partner.

"Um...Nothing. It's nothing important, Mireille." Kirika said softly, as she looked down at the ground.

"Are you sure?" The blonde woman asked again, the concern evident in her voice.

"I'm sure." her partner reassured her softly.

---------------------

At the Cafe-

Mireille watched her partner intently as they waited on their breakfast. She noticed that Kirika was quieter than usual, and she looked sad. She wondered if it was because of her. She had felt like she was playing with the girl's emotions lately. She had almost made love to her yesterday. The attraction, the physical desire between them seemed to grow stronger and stronger everyday. She had been overwhelmed with want and need for her partner. Kirika had been so soft all over, and their kisses were so sweet. But her fears had caused her to stop from going any further than she already had. She wanted her partner, but why did she hold back? The blonde was afraid that great sex between them could mean either eternal happiness, or just a temporary release. What if it turned out to be a disappointment, and they weren't meant for each other after all?

The waiter brought their food, but neither woman had much of an appetite by now. Still, Mireille began to drink her tea, as Kirika poked around at her plate. Something had definitely upset the Japanese girl. But when the Corsican asked, she said it was nothing. The blonde hated to see Kirika look so sad. It reminded her of all the bad things they had gone through, just to come to this point in their lives. The future was still so unknown. Mireille knew they could never really relax. Their past together had been so violent, and the Soldats could decide they were a threat again, and try to take them out. Mireille hoped that day would never come, but knew she would always live in fear of it. What a way to have to live.

------------------------------------------

Back at Mireille and Kirika's apt-

Both women had ate their breakfast in mostly silence, then came home. Both were struggling with their thoughts, and didn't go shopping as usual. Kirika lay down on the bed, as Mireille did a few chores around the apartment.

Kirika couldn't stop thinking about what those men had said. How could she ever keep someone like Mireille interested in her? She knew that Chloe had found her attractive, but they were more similar in their looks. Also she hadn't loved the magenta haired girl. She was only a friend to Kirika. Mireille was a different story. She was beautiful, just like her mother had been. And the Japanese girl loved her partner so much it hurt. What if her looks kept Mireille from loving her? Why did she have to hear those men? She hated feeling insecure like this. It was one emotion that she wished would go away. She didn't need this feeling.

Kirika got up from the bed, and went to find Mireille who was sweeping the floor in the kitchen. She looked up as the Japanese girl entered the room.

"Is everything okay, Kirika?" she asked gently, as she laid her broom aside.

"Mireille, am I plain and ugly to you?" her partner asked, looking at her with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"What? Why do you think that? You are beautiful to me..." Mireille said, as she went to embrace the younger girl.

"I..I am?" Kirika asked hopefully, as she leaned into her partner's embrace.

Mireille pulled back and looked into Kirika's big reddish brown eyes.

"She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies. And all that's best of dark and bright, meet in her aspect and her eyes." The blonde quoted Bryon to her, softly.

"Oh...Mireille, was that a quote for me? Do you think I am beautiful, really?" Kirika asked, needing reassurance.

"Kirika, I have always found you beautiful. Your eyes...they mesmerized me from the moment I looked into them. I would never admit it then, but I was definitely attracted to you. Now I gladly tell you that you are beautiful to me in all ways." Mireille said, as she stroked Kirika's hair gently.

"Please...Mireille...Show me that you find me beautiful...Please." Kirka begged the blonde, urgently.

------------------------------

_Chapter 7 -_

A/N- Sorry if this is late. I hope this chapter was readable, and hopefully enjoyable. I hope this story is still one that is keeping your interest. I know I am dragging out the actual sex part, and that is because both Mireille and Kirika are going through changes and fears. Also I decided to keep this story mainly angst and romance, with the yuri near the end. I think I am going to do 10 chapters of this story. So the sex part will begin to heat up more in the next 3 chapters.

I intend to write a sequel to this story, that has a plot and action as soon as I can get my creativity flowing. Please let me know how I am doing with a review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks:)


	7. Chapter 7 Show Me, Don't Tell Me

_Disclaimer: I do not own Noir(Just Mireille and you too, Kirika cutie:) Damn! Who's throwing those knifes at me? That almost cut me!...Hey...uh...just Great..It's Chloe! NO!..Make her go away..Please...Here Chloe, you can take Kirika! BANG! BANG! m..Mireille! Please don't try to shoot me! It's you and me, and Kirika and Chloe, okay? BANG! AW, Fer git it! I do not own Noir and no longer want to! So get out of here! You damned crazy assassin women!) Um, sorry about that. This story is rated M for disturbing images, language, and shoujo-ai content. (and stupid disclaimers:) _Despite the disclaimer, this is a serious story.

"**_Time Out From the World We Knew"_**

_Chapter 7- 'Show me, don't tell me'_

"Please Mireille, show me that you find me beautiful. Please." Kirika pleaded, as she looked into her partner's blue eyes.

"Kirika, I told you how beautiful you are..." Mireille said softly, looking down at the Japanese girl tenderly.

Kirika wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Show me..." she whispered.

Mireille stared into the shining brown eyes of the girl she loved, bent her head and eagerly sought her partner's lips. She marveled at the sweet softness of the younger girl's mouth. Slowly, she parted Kirika's lips with her tongue and deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting and circling softly. The Japanese girl made a soft sound as they kissed.

Soon, they parted breathless and trembling. This had been one of their longest and most sweetest kisses.

"Mireille." Kirika began, as the blonde moved away from their embrace.

"Kirika, I love you very much, but...I have a appointment at the hair salon. I've had this appointment for awhile now and I must keep it. You can come with me though." the blonde said softly. Then, she noticed the tears forming in Kirika's eyes.

"Why? You always have an excuse! If all the things you said to me were true, we should be lovers by now! I can't take this waiting any longer! If you really find me beautiful, make love to me now!" Kirika cried out in a torrent of emotion that Mireille found overwhelming.

"Please, we'll talk about this when I get home. I'll only be gone a few hours or you can come with me. I can get you a hair cut too if you want, okay? " the Corsican suggested as she grabbed her handbag from the chair.

Kirika just walked away and went to sit on the bed. She looked sadly at the blonde. "I'll just stay here." she whispered, as she tried not to cry in front of her partner.

The blonde looked at her with a worried look. "Are you gonna be okay? I won't be gone long." she reassured the Japanese girl.

"Sayonara.." Kirika said sadly, without looking up.

----------------------------------

After Mireille left for the salon, Kirika cried.

She couldn't believe that her partner would not commit to her. She didn't think she could stand to wait around anymore for Mireille to show her physical love. This was torture, this taking it slow seemed like a good thing in the beginning but not anymore. Kirika didn't know if it was because the bond between them was destined, or because her emotions were so new and raw.

She believed the blonde loved her- but not like she wanted. The Japanese girl wanted to become one with her partner. She wanted to feel, touch and taste every part, every inch of her. Her beloved Mireille- the one who's strong hand had saved her, the one who had given her hope and warmth.

The blonde just wouldn't give in to her feelings for her. She tried- but Kirika believed that her partner didn't really forgive her for all the pain she had caused. Maybe she had changed her mind about her. Could it be that she regretted saving her after all?

And if those men thought her plain, maybe the Corsican woman did too. But she had kissed her so exquisitely today. Kirika had become hopeful that it would lead to more. Then the blonde said she had a hair appointment! The Japanese girl saw that as an excuse. Mireille just didn't want to become intimate with her.

Kirika got up from the bed and packed a small bag with some necessities. She had to get away for a while, because Mireille kept confusing and hurting her. She wasn't sure where to go, she had nowhere to go actually, but she just couldn't stay here right now. She painfully remembered when the blonde had called her "a disturbing enigma, one she wished she'd never seen" and told her to leave.

The Japanese girl felt almost as bad as that terrible time. She decided she would walk around until she figured out what to do. She gave a last sad look around the apartment, it was the only place that had ever felt like home to her. She then turned and ran out of the building before she changed her mind.

---------

Mireille was getting close to the salon where she had her appointment. She wished she had told Kirika about it earlier today, but she had been gone when she woke up. Then as they ate breakfast, she noticed her small partner had been unusually quiet. She knew that the girl wanted to move into a physical relationship with her. She wanted that as well, but she had lost everybody she had ever loved. The blonde was afraid this final act of love between them could ruin everything.

The Corsican knew she had been teasing Kirika in a way but she didn't mean to. She found it hard not to kiss the girl and touch her body. The other day she had held her partner's naked body against her own, while she had loved her partner's breasts with her hands, fingers, lips, and tongue. She never felt this way about anyone else- not even Jean Paul.

She was shocked by the fact that she wanted to make love to another woman- especially Kirika. The girl was only two years younger but she had killed her family. She **had** forgiven her but, she was still afraid of her too. The changes in her personality were a bit startling, she had always been so quiet and docile before. Now, she was much more emotional and needy. These weren't bad things but it took a bit of getting used to.

But she was still afraid of her dark side returning. What if Kirika had some sort of trigger that Altena had placed inside her? Would the act of love between them set it off? Mireille hated her fears, but she hated Altena more for the sick things she did to Kirika- and even to Chloe. Altena would have made her just like them too- and in a way, she had. She had the Bouquet family murdered and that set the Corsican on the path of an assassin.

Mireille knew she could be NOIR too. That's why she had to leave the path she had chose. She wanted better for her and Kirika.

She knew that the girl was likely to change when her memories and emotions returned. It was nice to have someone who actually talked, instead of mumbled all the time like she used to do. But Mireille loved her no matter, even if she was emotional, and even when she was emotionless. She could try to analyze this all day long, but she would still feel the love she had for her partner. It was stronger than any she had ever felt for anybody- even her own family.

Mireille finally realized that Kirika had to be feeling confused and hurt by her actions. She remembered the girl asking if she had found her plain and ugly. The blonde woman had reassured her, quoted to her, and tried to convince her that she was beautiful to her. She was. The blonde suddenly understood that Kirika just wouldn't believe it- until Mireille showed her by loving her completely. She had a feeling she was going to lose her partner if she didn't show her.

Mireille turned and began to run towards her home. The hair appointment was no longer important anymore. Only Kirika was.

---------------------------------------------

Mireille's apt-

Mireille quickly opened the door of her apartment and called out.

"Kirika, I'm back! Kirika?" she called, as she walked around to check their bed.

She wasn't there.

Mireille began to get a sinking feeling in her stomach as she looked in the bathroom, and other rooms of the small apartment. Kirika was nowhere to be found.

(A letter..maybe she left me a letter or note!) Mireille thought, as she looked desperately around the pool table, kitchen table and refrigerator door for a note.

Nothing.

Mireille looked towards the window and saw the new plant she had let Kirika pick out to replace the old one. She ran over to it and lifted it up, wondering if she had left another letter underneath the pot- like she had before.

There was no letter. There was no Kirika. Mireille noticed that Kirika's small book bag was missing, along with her precious ID card. She had left.

Mireille stood there in the empty apartment. She didn't know where Kirika would go. Why didn't her partner leave her a note? She knew she couldn't go back to the Manor.

This was her fault. She had run off the only person she loved. She didn't think she could survive this life without her partner by her side. She had to find her. She just had to!

Mireille grabbed her yellow scooter and took off to find her partner. Damn all the fears she had! She was going to find her and show her how much she needed and loved her. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

_Chapter 8 - Feels like Home  
_

_A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was mainly Mireille and Kirika dealing with their feelings and fears. This sudden rush of emotion (and talking) is unusual for Kirika, but as I explained that it's due to her new emotions. Plus being in love and wanting to express it, and the one she loves is more cautious.  
_

_Mireille is different too- she should have known better than to leave an emotional Kirika like that to go to the hair salon, but she just was used to docile Kirika either agreeing with her or going with her. In this story she loves Kirika but she is making some stupid mistakes with her. Both are acting different than the series due to these changes and it is intentional- but it's because of the feelings awakening in both women, that's all. _

_ Please review! I'd love to know if you are enjoying this story or not. Thanks._


	8. Chapter 8 Feels Like Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own Noir. ( I belong to Kind Mother, Altena. Yes, I moved to the Manor, and now live in Chloe's old room. I get to wear frilly dresses if I want, but I prefer the stylish cloak instead. I learned some really neat tricks too...Guns, knives, rope...So watch out Kirika! And you too, Daughter of Corsica! Fear Me! I am NOIR! (Damn, Altena must be pretty desperate if she picked me) This story is Rated M mainly for shoujo- ai content._

_**'Time Out From The World We Knew'**_

"_Where love is concerned, too much is not enough" Pierre-Augustin de Beaumarchais_

_Chapter 8 – Feels like Home_

The day had started out sunny and bright, but the heat of the day had caused the clouds to build. Mireille rode her new yellow moped along the sidewalks of Paris looking for her partner. She hadn't been able to find Kirika anywhere. The blonde woman didn't want to stop looking until she found her.

(Where could she have gone? Why didn't she at least leave me a note?) the Corsican worried, as she frantically looked around for her partner. Her stomach was clenched with fear and worry over the Japanese girl's disappearance.

(Why did you keep pushing her away? You are such a fool! You know that you love her! If you hadn't been so scared of giving in to your feelings, she never would have run away from you!) the blonde woman blamed herself angrily.

Now, she was so afraid that she had lost the person she loved. Ironically, it was the same person that had killed her family all those years ago and turned the Corsican into the woman she once was- a cold, ruthless assassin. But the girl had been the one that had taught her how to love again. They were a most unlikely pair.

Gradually, the blonde had fallen in love with the quiet and adorable Japanese girl. Despite all the pain of their past and the uncertainty of their future, there was no point in denying the deep love she felt for Kirika.

Suddenly it started to rain and she had forgotten to bring her umbrella. With the darkness looming and the rain drenching her, the blonde kept on riding purposely through the downpour. She could tolerate being uncomfortable and wet, what she couldn't endure was going back home to an empty apartment. She didn't want to be there without the girl who had made it feel like home. The Corsican decided to check a few more places. She _had_ to find Kirika.

That's _all_ she wanted or needed.

--------------------------

Kirika sat with her knees against her chest and her arms folded around her knees. She was sitting against the wall in the underground tunnel that she and her partner used to use as a target range. It was dark and quiet here, and she could think about things. She needed time alone to sort out her hurt and confusion over Mireille.

The Japanese girl had walked the streets of Paris aimlessly for a few hours, mainly taking the less traveled streets so she could avoid the crowds. She thought about taking the bus but realized she had no where to go. She would never go back to the Manor again and she had no family that she remembered. What she really wanted was to go back to the apartment she shared with Mireille. It hurt her to be around her partner lately, especially since her own emotion's seemed out of control.

Suddenly, Kirika heard a sound in the darkness...

Someone was climbing down into the tunnel. The Japanese girl quickly grabbed her flashlight that she had packed in her book bag, and shined it on the person who was climbing down.

"M..Mireille...is that you?" she cried out in surprise, as she realized it was her partner. She noticed the blonde was soaking wet, with her clothes molded to her body and her hair dripping.

"K...Kirika?" the Corsican asked, as she finished climbing down and then slowly turned towards the light and the sound of her partner's voice.

The Japanese girl felt a warm feeling in her heart as she realized the blonde had been out looking for her in the rain. Kirika ran over to her partner and hugged her gently, not caring if she was soaking wet.

The blonde woman hugged the girl back tightly. "I finally found you! I was so scared." she told the girl softly. The younger girl could hear the relief in her partner's voice.

"You are cold and wet...because of me?" Kirika asked, as she gazed up into her partner's blue eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat as her partner looked down at her with the sweetest expression on her beautiful face.

"Je 'taime...e'clatant yeux." Mireille whispered in French, as she gazed into Kirika's eyes, which were shining as she stared up at her.

"Aishiteru, Mireyu.." Kirika responded softly, in her native Japanese.

Then the blonde woman bent down and gently captured the younger girl's lips with her own in a hot, sweet kiss. They lost themselves in the kiss until they both parted breathless from the intensity and desire behind it. Mireille gently cupped Kirika's chin in her hands and tilted her face to hers.

"Kirika, come home with me. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I honestly never meant to. I didn't want you to run away. You mean everything to me, and I want to show you...**if** you'll give me another chance? " the blonde woman asked, while she tenderly stroked the girl's soft cheek, her blue eyes pleading to her.

The Japanese girl looked up at her partner adoringly. " Of course. I love you, Mireyu." she told her softly. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the only true home she remembered. It wasn't the small apartment that felt like home, but it was the blonde woman who lived there. As long as she was with Mireille, she _was_ home. Wherever that happened to be now or in the future.

"I'm sorry if I drove you away, but I _never_ wanted you to _leave_. Please don't leave my side again, it hurts me whenever you go away, and I had no letter this time." the blonde said, in a voice filled with emotion. She blinked back the tears that threatened behind her eyes.

The Japanese girl reached out and brushed away a wet strand of hair from her partner's face. "I'm sorry. I know you are still getting used to my changes but I never wanted to hurt you." she told her softly.

The blonde woman looked at her and smiled lovingly. "Let's go home, Kirika." she said tenderly.

"Yes, please take me home with you." the Japanese girl agreed.

Together, they climbed out of the tunnel and back into the pouring rain. The younger girl held on to her partner as they made their way home carefully in the rain. The Japanese girl didn't mind the rain that soaked her. She was back with the one she loved again. She leaned against the blonde's back as she held on tightly and she sighed to herself happily.

-----------------

Mireille fumbled with the door keys for a moment, before inserting them into the lock and opening the door. The Japanese girl guided the moped back to it's usual place. The blonde had bought a bigger one so that Kirika could ride with her on it. The Corsican quickly shut the door behind them and locked it. Then she went over to the closet and returned with two white fluffy towels.

The blonde came up to the Japanese girl. She unfolded the towel and gently dried the younger girl's hair with it. Then Kirika dried her partner's long, blonde hair with the other, before setting the towels aside. The Corsican turned her attention back to her partner.

"You're still wet..." Mireille said softly, as she reached out and slowly unzipped the white jacket her partner wore. She pushed it off of her and bent to kiss Kirika's collarbone softly. Kirika closed her eyes at the touch of her partners lips and tongue against her neck...

Suddenly, the blond noticed that Kirika was shivering. She pulled away from her parnter's soft neck and looked at her with concern.

"Are you cold, Kirika? Do you want to take a warm shower?" she asked her softly, as she lightly stroked the Japanese girls bare arms, causing her to gasp at the touch of the Corsican's warm hands on her cool skin.

"Um...I am cold...but I want _you_ to warm me up." Kirika said longingly, as her heart pounded, while those wonderful feelings returned. The only person who could make her feel this way was her beloved Mireyu.

The blonde stared softly at Kirika- never breaking eye contact, as she slowly began to unbutton her own wet shirt.

"C..can I undress you, Mireyu?" The younger girl asked shyly, she wanted to touch her beautiful partner's body so much.

The blonde paused, reached out and gently grabbed Kirika's small hand, bringing it to rest against her chest. The Japanese girl felt the Corsican's heart, as it beat wildly underneath her hand.

"Yes, if you promise to warm me up too." Mireille said, her voice almost a whisper, as she looked down intently at the smaller girl.

"I'd like nothing more than that.." The younger girl's voice was soft as she began to respond to her partner's request.

The Japanese girl gazed up into those gorgeous blue eyes as she began to slowly undo the buttons of her partner's shirt. She felt her body as it trembled, as she undid the last button, then slowly pushed the shirt off of her. Now, Mireille was clad in only a blue lace bra from the waist up. Kirika couldn't help but notice how full her partner's breasts were as she stood there. The Japanese girl couldn't help herself and reached out to touch the soft skin before her.

Suddenly, Mireille pulled her close and pressed her lips gently against the younger girl's. The kiss seemed to go on forever, until the blonde woman broke away.

The Japanese girl looked up at her partner in confusion and disappointment. "Please.." she began.

"Shh, Kirika_...I_ _do want you!_...but after tonight,nothing will be the same between us. Once we make love it may change our relationship, but I'm ready to take that chance. Are you?" The blonde woman asked, in a soft but serious voice.

The younger girl could feel a slight blush spread over her face..She was ready. She had been ready for this moment for a long time. "Yes, because you are all that I want. You are my future." she told her lovingly.

The blonde woman gently took Kirika's hand and led her over to their bed. She let go of the Japanese girl's hand for a moment to pull back the sheets. She turned to the younger girl with her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Forever is going to begin for us tonight. I love you, Yuumura, Kirika." the blonde whispered, as she gently embraced the Japanese girl and guided her carefully to the middle of the bed.

She slowly unzipped Kirika's wet denim skirt and pulled it off her, along with her green tank top and panties. Then the younger girl began to remove the rest of her partner's clothes too. She could feel the intensity of Mireille's gaze on her as she undressed her. Then they both slid under the covers of the bed to get warm. The Corsican woman began to shower tender kisses all over the younger girl's face and neck as she leaned over her, her shapely body pressing against her own perfectly. (She had wanted this for so long...)

The Japanese girl gasped as her partner's kisses were like hot fire against her skin. The blonde woman started caressing her softly, their bodies touching skin to skin and soon neither woman felt cold anymore. The blonde continued to kiss the neck of the younger girl as she gently cupped one of Kirika's small, but perfectly shaped breasts. Then the blonde began to trail kisses from her neck, to the valley between her breasts.

"Mireyu..." the Japanese girl moaned quietly, as the blonde lightly kissed her breasts, then she began to suckle upon her hardened nipples tenderly. In response, Kirika ran her hands down over her partner's back, reveling in the softness of the blonde's skin.

All of Kirika's frustrated yearning was about to come to an end. The pilgrimage she had started with Mireille was going to come full circle. She could feel her excitement building with each caress, and realized that she was making love with the most important person in her life and the one she loved above all else.

Now this _WAS_ Happiness.

_Chapter 9 - The First Night of Forever  
_

_A/N-_ I hope this was an enjoyable chapter.

Some things- I do use Kirika and Mireille's name a lot in this story- One reason I do this is because Kirika does say "Mireille" a lot in the series and Mireille didn't start calling Kirika by name until about episode 19 – Kirika's name is really very important to her, even though it is a fake name. When Mireille begins calling her 'Kirika' it means a lot to her. It makes Kirika feel that someone considers her a person, and not just a thing. She even chooses it at the end of the series. "I will accept my sins as Yuumura, Kirika." Mireille knows how important her name has become to her partner and that's why she uses it so much. It's one of the way she shows she loves her. The names I feel are very important to these two. IMHO-

Also, I know Kirika and Mireille both speak dozens of languages. In this chapter I just wanted to indulge myself in a French phrase, and a Japanese phrase. I just couldn't resist to have Kirika call Mireille "Mireyu".

Je'taime- I love you (french)

e'clatant yeux- Bright eyes (french) – Got this off an online dictionary- hope it's right)

Aishiteru- I love you (Japanese)


	9. Chapter 9 The First Night Of Forever

_Disclaimer: I Do not own Noir. (And I obviously don't own Mireille...Kirika does! They make it clear in this chapter! Oh well..I have my eye on Breffort anyway- Who cares if he's a Soldat? He's distinguished, rich, and I wonder if he likes redheads? I can overlook the whole age and Soldat thing..as long as he has money! Best Buy,here I come:) This story is rated M for shoujo-ai/yuri content (about time too!)_

_**Time Out From The World We Knew**_

_Chapter 9 – The First Night Of Forever_

"_Love is what you have been through with somebody" James Thurber_

The rain had finally stopped, the skies had cleared, and the clouds had moved away to reveal the moon. The light shone through the small apartment windows, and illuminated the two young women who were joining together at last.

After all the tears, after all the trials, after all the sacrifices of the past years...

Kirika Yuumura and Mireille Bouquet were finally going to enjoy some of the happiness they deserved, no matter what their past sins were.

For the two Maidens of Noir – Forever was beginning tonight.

-----------------------------

Mireille slowly caressed her partner. Kirika was so soft and silky, yet her partner could feel the strength of the girl's body. It reminded the blonde of velvet over steel. For a moment, the Corsican woman shivered. She knew what the Japanese girl was capable of- every nerve, every reflex and every muscle knew instinctively how to kill.

(She would never kill you- she loves you.) the blonde thought to herself reassuringly. Besides, they had been through the darkness together. Now was the time to keep on seeking the light they both needed. Tonight was the first step...

------------------------------

Kirika gasped as Mireille continued to kiss every inch of her body. Each kiss and every caress sent an icy flame of desire through her. She had never felt quite like this ever before...

The blonde woman kissed the Japanese girl's naked belly, rubbing her cheek against the soft flesh and causing small tremors underneath. Then she moved to Kirika's right side and began to lightly stroke and kiss the two small bullet scars tenderly. Suddenly, the younger girl felt Mireille pause.

The Japanese girl looked down to see her partner looking up at her- her eyes shining up at her like diamonds in the darkness. "Mireille...?" she asked softly, as she locked eyes with her partner. Seeing herself so desired in her partner's eyes, made her own desire even stronger.

"K..Kirika...you took a bullet meant for me. You saved my life, you don't know how much that means to me..." the blonde said in a voice filled with emotion.

Suddenly, the younger girl felt something wet fall on her stomach. "Mireille, are you crying?" she asked, touched by the emotions her lover was displaying.

"N..no.. I just wanted to thank you, that's all." the blonde replied softly, as the two women exchanged a intense, lingering gaze. Everything that needed to be said was in their eyes. Words weren't necessary.

Soon Mireille began kissing past her belly to lower places. The blonde womans hand's began to trail lightly over Kirika's soft legs. She ran her hands over her partner lovingly as she began to tentatively touch and stroke the Japanese girl's most intimate place.

"Mireille...ah..." Kirika moaned softly. She felt like she would shatter into a million pieces. (If this sensation ceases...I will tear myself apart...) she thought, feverish with desire.

The blonde took tiny nibbles and planted soft kisses along the Japanese girls pubic bone, her tongue slowly teasing...

Kirika's breath came quick and sharp. Her hips rocked forward, offering what she did not know. "Please..." she gasped, as she reached down and tangled her fingers through Mireille's long blonde hair.

Her partners hand's lightly traced the backs of her calves as she moved between Kirika's open thighs. She began to kiss those forbidden lips...softly at first...then harder...

The Japanese girl was overwhelmed by all these new sensations. She was shaking, burning, her heart was racing out of control. It was all so intense...it was exquisite...

"oh...Mireille!" she cried, as her body quivered in delight, taking her away from herself. This feeling was simply indescribable. She never dreamed something could ever feel so good, and the fact that it was her beloved Mireille who caused this reaction made her feel wonderful.

-------------------------------------------------

Mireille moved back up to embrace Kirika who was resting on her side. She had finally shown her partner how much she loved her. She hoped that this act of love hadn't changed the way Kirika felt about her. She couldn't bear that. She knew that she was desperately in love with the Japanese girl despite the past.

Kirika looked up at the blonde. She looked at her so lovingly that Mireille knew nothing had changed between them. Their bond was still there and was growing stronger by the moment.

"Mireille...that was...wonderful." The younger girl told her softly with a look of awe on her face. "I love you..." she said tenderly, as she embraced the blonde.

"I love you, Kirika. Always and forever.." the blonde told her, as she gazed into the luminous brown eyes of her partner's.

"Always and forever...I belong to you, Mireyu.." the girl told her lovingly.

Then she smiled shyly at her beloved.

"Now it's my turn..." she whispered, as she gently rolled on top of Mireille.

--------------------------------

_Chapter 10 - _

_A/n- Hope this was enjoyable. If you want a more explicit version, I can always write another and post it to media miner (my text doesn't look very good there though). I just am never sure how explicit I can be on here. I don't want to get a story pulled for wrong rating or such. Let me know if you want a more explicit version- might be a few weeks though.(and I don't know how good it will be:)_

_Next chapter -Kirika gets her turn. Then I will either end the story or I can have two chapters of fluff -if anyone wants to read 12 chapters. Let me know:)_

_I AM planning a sequel to this- one that has a plot! This was mainly just get M/K together romantic story. Thanks to all who read this and please let me know if I did okay. Thank you!_


	10. Chapter 10 The Darkness into Light

_Disclaimer: I do not own Noir.( And I guess I will never own Mireille! I can't get Kirika and her out of bed...Damn it! It's their turn to do the laundry and dishes plus Kirika needs to polish the glass of my windows too! Damn ex-assassins! What are they good for? I think I'll just go borrow some of Mireille's clothes since she's too busy being naked! They might be a little big on me but I am Not wearing Kirika's dorky clothes! Yes, I am running out of disclaimer ideas:) Story rated M for shoujo-ai/yuri content._

**Time Out From The World We Knew**

_Chapter 10 – The Darkness into Light_

"_Love is the gift of Oneself" Jean Anouilh_

"Now it's my turn." Kirika whispered to her, as she pressed her warm naked body against the blonde woman's. The Japanese girls eyes were glowing as she looked down at her. Her eyes had never looked so beautiful as they did now...

Mireille stared up at her young partner. She couldn't believe that this once quiet and emotionless girl was becoming her lover. The older woman found she was trembling with desire as Kirika softly smiled down at her. She slowly trailed her fingers through the Coriscan's slightly sweaty bangs, their nude bodies melded together.

"Mireiyu... can I make love to you? " the Japanese girl asked her softly.

The gaze that Kirika gave her quickened parts of her, as her heart began to race in anticipation of things to come. Mireille had never felt desire this intense before.

"Yes Kirika, make love to me, _please_..." She pleaded softly to her. (She loved this girl...she wanted her forever..)

Kirika's mouth softly descended down to hers, their lips meeting eagerly as the girl slowly began to explore her lovers body. Under her partner's hands, Mireille's flesh heated with exquisite warmth, as the younger girl traced their path along the blonde woman's curvy body.

The Corsican woman gasped. It felt so good. She decided she would let Kirika take control for once. She trusted her partner...besides...she wanted this so much...

"This is only the beginning for us, right? " Kirika whispered, as she began to trail her lips over Mireille's soft flesh, pausing gently to kiss her full breasts. Every where the Japanese girl touched her, sensations flowed through her like never before.

"Yes...this is only the beginning..." the blonde whispered.

-----------------------------------------

The moonlight became Mireille. With her blonde hair and pale body illuminated by the glowing light, she reminded Kirika of an angel. (How did I ever get so lucky to have the love of this woman?) the Japanese girl wondered to herself.

She still couldn't believe that they were becoming as one. Her partner had caused her to feel and experience things she never thought she could. She had made her feel wondrous and magical...most of all, she had made her feel loved.

Now she was going to show her partner how much she loved her too...

-----------------------------

Mireille watched as Kirika cupped her breasts, pausing to move her tongue slowly across a hardened nipple, teasing the delicate tip with her teeth, before finally taking it into her mouth and sucking on it gently.

The blonde made a small whimper of pleasure as the younger girl repeated the act on her other breast. It felt so good...

"Kirika..." she moaned softly, as the girl moved down across her belly. Her mouth moved over her, licking, nipping, tasting...

Just watching her partner as she moved lower left her breathless and what she was doing to her body made her skin burn, sending shivers of heat down to pool in her midsection and below, between her legs.

Mireille gasped as her lover began to kiss softly over her long legs, then planting small kisses on the tender skin of her upper thighs. Her partners hand tentatively began to explore the blonde woman's sensitive place...

"K..kirika..." she whispered, as a jolt of pleasure ran through her.

"Mireyu..." the girl responded, as she explored Mireille's wet folds, before gently and slowly inserting a finger inside her.

The blonde arched back as Kirika began to move her finger in and out in a gentle rhythm, her thumb pressing down on her sensitive nub.

"oh..." the blonde moaned softly as she began to fall into ecstacy...It was beyond pleasure...into a place of pure feeling so intense... she thought she might cry...

She felt full of light...

------------------------------

Later-

Mireille cradled her younger lover to her tenderly as they lay together in their bed. They finally expressed their love for each other physically. It had been worth every trial, every tear, all the pain they had been through. Now, none of that mattered anymore.

Just as long as they were together ...

Kirika looked over at her lover in the dark. The blonde looked so beautiful with her hair spread against the pillows.

"Mireyu..thank you." the Japanese girl whispered softly, as she reached out and stroked her lover's arm.

The Coriscan looked at her and smiled. "I should be thanking you. You were wonderful..."

The Japanese girl felt herself blush slightly. "What I meant is thank you for saving me. You saved me from the darkness within me and you saved me from the lava. You've forgiven me too. I owe you so much, Mireyu..."

The blonde embraced her lover and kissed her softly. "You owe me nothing, Kirika. Just stay by my side. That's all I want from you."

"You also gave me my identity when you began calling me 'Kirika'. It may have been a fake name- but it belongs to me now because you made it real when you identified me with it. Thank you for that gift ." the younger girl explained to her lover.

"Kirika, I love you." The blonde said tenderly, as she blinked back tears at her partner's touching words.( How could she ever have thought that this girl was a nuisance or a disturbing enigma?)

"I love you too, Mireyu." the girl whispered as she leaned over her lover for a kiss.

---------------------------------

Hot, sweet kisses were followed by exquisitely delicious pleasure...

The two women would get no sleep tonight...

As the darkness turned into light...

_------------------------- _

_Chapter 11 – Feel the Future_

_A/N- I hope this was enjoyable. I don't know how this turned out, I don't like to be too explicit but I hope this was okay. I am still learning (or not) to write narratively. Sorry if this got a bit sappy - M/K tend to do that to me:)  
_

_I also have started using "Mireyu" more, I'm not trying to copy any other Noir writer, it's just that since I have been listening to Noir in Japanese(for retellings) I find I just like the way it sounds. It's addicting! _

_Next chapter will be rather fluffy but I might address a few things in the last 2 chapters that may set the tone for my sequel. I just have to write another Noir story after this..I am going to plot it out though. Some say why bother- that this anime is old and losing it's fanbase, but I don't agree! I just saw this in May 2006, so it's still new to me! I try to hook all my friends on it!  
_

_Also, Thank you so much to the people who review my stories! You know who you are and you don't know how much I appreciate it! It really inspires me and helps me to keep trying. _

_Please review? Pretty please? Constructive Critism welcome. No flames, please!_


	11. Chapter 11 Feel The Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Noir. This story is rated M for shoujoai/yuri content.(Yes, I'm taking a silly disclaimer break. I know you don't miss them, do you?)

_**'Time Out of the World We Knew'**_

"_I'm falling inside you, slide in - feel the future, rushing slowly right now" Goldfrapp_

**Chapter 11- Feel the Future**

She remembered the way her heart pounded as she locked eyes with the tall blonde woman. She **knew** somehow that **she** would be the one to save her from the darkness within. She didn't know why or how she knew that because she barely knew anything else.

"Noir. I knew you would come. I've been waiting." she told the blonde softly.

Then she had turned and stared into Mireille Bouquet's eyes and in that first glance she finally knew where she belonged. She reminded Kirika of someone, but who?

-------------

The little Japanese girl wore overalls and a t shirt. In her small hands she held a gun, which she had used to kill the older man and boy with, before turning the gun on the beautiful, elegant blond woman who began to talk to her.

"Please, take care of Mireille. **Please.**" the woman pleaded to the small girl, her vibrant blue eyes reaching out to hers...

**-----------------------------------**

Kirika slowly opened her eyes. She had been dreaming about the past again, about her first meeting with Mireille and then of her killing of her lover's family and her memories of Odette. She would forever live with the pain of what she had done to her lover's family and mother. She regretted it all so very much. How could Mireille forgive her so completely and still love her too?

The Japanese girl looked over at the sleeping blonde. She was on her back with her legs lying underneath Kirika's. They both were naked underneath the sheets, having spent the night bringing tremendous joy and release to each other. She felt a surge of warmth at the memory of their lovemaking. She had never felt so loved like she did now. She could deal with her past and these disturbing dreams and memories as long as Mireille stayed by her side.

Kirika slowly slid out of the bed and tried not to wake her lover. She reached for one of the towels that lay nearby and wrapped it around her body. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was almost noon and she knew her partner would be hungry when she woke up. She began to fill the teapot with water, then put it on the stove and turned on the heat. She figured Mireille would want her usual cup of tea as well.

She walked back over to the bed and was surprised to see the blonde woman awake. She smiled at the younger girl as she slowly sat up, the sheet wrapped around her body. Her long hair was tousled and her eyes and skin were glowing. Kirika's heart raced at the sight of her.

"Good morning." she said, as she came to sit beside her lover.

"Good morning, Kirika. Did you sleep well?" she asked softly.

Before the girl could respond, Mireille reached over and began to kiss her, as the sheet fell away from her body and as she tugged Kirika's towel open and let it fall off of her.

The blonde deepened the kiss as they slowly lay back on the bed. The Corsican pulled Kirika on top of her, their warm skin touching, as the younger girl slid her leg in between her lover's and pressed up against the blonde's smoldering core. Mireille gasped in pleasure at the sudden contact.

Suddenly, the teapot whistled-

Kirika reluctantly broke away from her lover. "Mireyu, the tea..." she said apologetically, as she gently slid off of her partner and went into the kitchen to turn the burner off.

When she returned, Mireille was sitting up again with the sheet tucked around her. She looked over at Kirika with a wry smile. "Well, **that** killed the mood." she sighed.

"I'm sorry." the younger girl said softly. She wished that she had just left the tea water alone. She was disappointed that she had left her lover to turn off the stove. She wanted to make love to her again.

The Corsican cocked an eyebrow at her as she held her towel out to her. "Well...you'd better put this back on before I get in the mood again." she warned her playfully.

The younger girl blushed as she realized she was standing naked in front of Mireille. She didn't know why she suddenly felt shy. She took the towel from her and wrapped it back around her body, then she sat down beside her lover again.

"Do you want me to make you some tea?" she offered softly.

The blonde looked thoughtful. "Hm, it's getting late, isn't it?" she asked curiously.

The younger girl nodded. "Yes, it's about noontime." she replied.

Mireille looked over at her. "Let's go out to eat. I'd also like to buy you a decent robe and some new sleepwear. I think a bigger bed might be nice too. What do you think?" she asked her younger partner.

Kirika looked down at the bed. Images flashed in her mind of the times spent lying here beside the blonde- from the very first time, when she had to make sure to stay on her side of the bed, to last night- when she had finally made love to her partner.

"I like this bed, I think it's just right for us, Mireyu." she told her.

"Ah, but don't you want more room? We'll need it." the blonde told her in a lilting voice, as she climbed out of the bed and let the sheet fall from her curvy form.

She went over to the younger girl and offered her her hand. "I'm going to take a shower. You wanna join me?" she asked as she looked down at her lover.

She smiled as she took her beloved's hand. " I'd like that, Mireyu."

Then she let her towel fall to the floor too.

---------------------------

Streets of Paris- 1:30 pm

It was a beautiful day. The sky was a clear blue and there was a nip in the air that signaled colder weather to come. The sidewalks and cafes were crowded with people this afternoon.

Mireille sighed to herself happily as she paused to look in the window of a shoe store, her partner standing patiently by her side. The two women had just had a late brunch and were going to do some shopping, one of the Corsican's favorite activities.

The blonde glanced over at Kirika. She felt so happy as she looked at her and was glad that they had finally made love together. It had been better than she ever dreamed it would be too.

Then she realized something.

"Kirika?" she called softly. The younger girl looked over at her with those shining eyes of hers..

"Yes, Mireyu?" she asked curiously.

"I forgot to tell you that I love you." the blonde replied tenderly, as she leaned in close to her lover.

The Japanese girl looked at her and smiled. "I love you too." she said, as she gently grabbed Mireille's hand and gave it a squeeze.

-------------------

The two women walked out of the lingerie store with a couple of bags each.

"Mireyu, are these things too expensive? We're not..." The younger girl began than trailed off.

"Don't worry about money. I am keeping track of that, we're fine." the blonde reassured her partner firmly.

As the women passed a table full of men, Kirika realized it was the same men who had called her 'plain' about a week ago. Once again, they all turned and stared as Mireille strolled past. The blonde was obviously unaware of the effects her charms had on the men.

"There goes that blonde beauty again." one of the men said, as another man whistled at her as she passed.

"I see that 'plain Jane' is still tagging along.." one man remarked, as the rest of the men at the table erupted in laughter.

The Corsican looked over and saw her partner wasn't beside her. She turned around and saw her trailing a few steps back with a miserable look on her pretty face.

"Kirika, what's wrong?" she asked, as she went over to her.

"It's nothing..." she told her softly, as the blonde looked at her in confusion.

"Hey there, blondie! Look over here! What a body you have! Why are you with that young girl? You need a man! A real man, one who will show you what to do..." the men yelled.

Mireille heard the whistles and catcalls of the men. She turned to face the table full of men angrily as the Japanese girl stood beside her.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I can forgive you for insulting me, but you insulted my partner! I think you owe her an apology!" she demanded of the men as she pointed at Kirika.

"Your partner? What do you mean by **that**?" one of the men laughed.

Mireille was becoming extremely angry. These men hurt her partner's feelings and were being obnoxious jerks! She'd show them why she didn't want them, she had **who** she needed...

The Corsican pulled Kirika into her arms and gave her a quick kiss right in front of the men. Then she turned back to face the men who stared at the two women in shock.

"Does that answer your question? I'd take her any day over any of you scum! You need to learn how to quit harassing women and maybe then you'd find a date!" she told them firmly, before grabbing Kirika's hand and quickly leaving the table.

-------------------

"I can't believe you did that, Mireyu." the younger girl said to her partner, as they turned the corner.

The blonde sighed. "Me either, I should have just shot them, but I didn't have my gun with me!" she joked bitterly.

"Really? " Kirika exclaimed, as Mireille shook her head.

"I was only teasing, Kirika. I don't mind kissing you in public, but I think it's better if we kept our relationship to ourselves. Now all those men know..." the blonde responded.

"Are you worried about the Soldats? Is that it?" the girl asked worriedly.

"They are always going to be a threat to us, Kirika. The less attention we gather the better, that's why I wished I hadn't gotten upset with those men." Mireille sighed, as she nervously ran her fingers through her bangs.

"Let's go home then." the younger girl said softly. "It'll be allright."

"Well... I can't wait for you to try on the things I bought you." the blonde said lightly - feeling better already.

------------------------------------

That night- the apartment-

The shopping bags lay discarded on the floor, along with various undergarments and clothes.

"What kind of pets do you want when we have our own house? " the Corsican asked dreamily, exhausted from her earlier activities with her lover.

"Four cats, two dogs and a horse." Kirika said softly, as she traced lazy circles on Mireille's naked back, as she lay beside her in the bed, naked and still sweaty...

"How about a horse, one dog and no cats?" the blonde replied, trying not to fall asleep as she enjoyed her lover's hands on her back.

"Hmm, how about two cats then?" Kirika asked hopefully.

"As long as they're not white..." the blonde murmured, almost asleep..

--------------------------------

Chapter 12 – Snow

A/N- I hope this was enjoyable. Since the previous two chapters were mainly yuri- I decided to make this chapter different.

Also I started having Kirika call Mireille "Mireyu" now- I did this because I am addicted to the way it sounds and now that M/K have become lovers, I feel it's more intimate. I'm not trying to copy any body on purpose.

Please review and let me know how I did:) Thank you:)


	12. Chapter 12 Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Noir.

**-------------------------Time Out Of The World We Knew----------------**

Chapter 12 – Snow

_On a lone winter evening, when the frost has wrought a silence-_

_Silent, and soft, and slow descends the snow._

It was the first snowfall of the year.

She stood by the window and gazed out into the night. She watched wistfully as the flakes covered the streets below, covering everything in white. It was beautiful. She sighed softly as she pressed her face against the window. The glass was cold against her cheek- but somehow comforting.

The holidays were here again, and so were her memories of the past...

--------------------

Corsica – December 24th 1997

The Bouquet family were busy getting ready for _Natale_. Mistletoe hung above the doorway in hopes it would bring good fortune throughout the coming year. A large tree filled a corner of the spacious room where Odette Bouquet and her two children were celebrating.

"Mireille! Antoine! Don't forget to put your shoes in front of the fireplace tonight! You wouldn't want _Pere Noel _to pass by our home, would you?" the lovely blonde woman called to her children who were playing nearby.

"Mother, I don't believe in Pere Noel!" her son said dismissively, as he looked over at her and shook his head.

"Shh, Antoine...your sister!" Odette admonished, as she quickly glanced over at her eight year old daughter.

She watched as her daughter dutifully put her shoes in front of the fireplace, then turned and smiled at her mother. "Don't worry, momma. I still believe in Pere Noel even if Antoine doesn't!" she said, before turning and playfully sticking her tongue out at her older brother. He ran over to her and the two siblings began to chase each other around the room.

"Please calm down, children!" their mother called after them.

Mireille laughed as her brother gave chase. She was faster than him.

" Well now, what's this I see? You two look like you're having fun." Laurent Bouquet said as he watched the antics of his children, as he stood inside the entryway of the room.

"Papa!" Mireille called happily, as she ran over to her father, who picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. Antoine and Odette also went to greet the patriarch of the Bouquet family. He set his daughter down gently and embraced his son, then gave his wife a kiss under the mistletoe that hung above them.

The little girl looked at the bag of packages that were next to her father. She peered into the bag curiously. Her father looked over at her and smiled. "Ah, Mireille, you are an impatient one, aren't you? Well, I just happened to run into Pere Noel and he told me to give you and your brother these two gifts early. So go ahead and take the one that has your name on it." he told her.

"Really, Papa?" the girl said excitedly, as she reached into the bag and pulled out the gift addressed to her. Her brother also reached into the bag and retrieved his gift.

"I also have something special for you too, cherie." Laurent told his wife softly, as he pulled her close and placed a box in her hands.

'Oh, Laurent.." she said softly, as she began to open it..

Mireille quickly tore the paper from her package and opened it. Inside was a soft brown teddy bear. She lifted it out of the box and hugged it to her happily. "Thank you, Papa! I love it!" she called over to her father.

She remembered the way she held her new teddy bear as she watched the rest of her family open gifts and celebrate. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world at the time.

She never thought it would be the last Christmas she'd have with her family.

Paris – Dec 24th 1998

Mireille stood by her uncle's side, as tears streamed down her face. The holiday party decorations only added to her misery, because they reminded her of all she had lost. She squeezed her teddy bear tightly and wished she could have died with her family that day...

Her uncle bent down beside her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Shh.. Mireille, don't cry, we still have each other. I know you're hurting, but your family would want you to cheer up and go on living." he told her softly.

"I know, Uncle. It's just that I miss them so much.." the blonde girl said sadly, as the tears continued to flow down her face.

"You **must** be strong. I will teach you how," the handsome blonde man told his niece. "You will learn to live without this pain, and you will have revenge on the ones that are responsible, I swear to you."

"Please, Uncle, let's go home." Mireille pleaded. She needed to get away from these cheerful families that surrounded her. She wondered how she was supposed to live with this awful pain and loss inside her.

She hugged her teddy bear tighter, trying to take comfort from the stuffed toy.

Just the way she had months before...

Paris – Dec 24 2009

The Paris streets were packed with families this Christmas Eve night.There were mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, husbands and wives. All of them were only painful reminders to Mireille of what she had lost and would never have in her life.

The Corsican stood up from the bench that she had stopped to sit upon, and began to make her way back into the crowd, when she noticed two women, a tall blonde holding hands with a small brunette. She watched as the two looked at each other intimately before the blonde bent down and kissed the other woman on the lips.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the display of affection between them for some reason, but she finally made herself look away. She wondered why she felt so jealous of them.

(Why should they have love when she never would?) she thought sadly.

Mireille quickly passed the two women and back into the street, as she began to make her way to her favorite boutique. Once inside, she tried on many outfits and shoes. She left the shop with four bulging shopping bags. She was on a high from the excitement of her new purchases, she needed something to fill that terrible void in her heart...

She made her way back to her apartment and unlocked the door. Once inside, she set her bags aside, changed into her nightshirt and put water on for tea. She made her way over to the window, and looked out into the streets below that were all lit up in lights for the holidays.

Her earlier shopping high was gone, replaced by unbearable loneliness. She wished that she had someone she could share a cup of tea with. The image of the two woman holding hands and kissing flashed briefly through her mind. She shook the image away.

She yearned to find someone to share her life with. She was tired of being lonely.

But she believed that she was meant to live her life **alone. **

Paris – December – present

Mireille lifted her cheek away from the glass and straightened up. Suddenly, she felt her partners arms as she encircled her waist from behind. She felt as her lover nuzzled her face gently against her back and she leaned back into the girl's warm embrace. Tenderly, she placed her hands over Kirika's.

"I thought I was the one who looked out windows," the younger girl said lightly, then asked. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's just the holidays, Kirika. They bring back memories of..." the blonde began, than stopped. She wished she hadn't said anything...

"Of...your family?" the Japanese girl asked softly. Suddenly, she pulled away from her and turned away.

"Kirika?" Mireille asked in surprise, as she turned around to see why her partner had moved away from her. (Surely, the girl didn't still think she blamed her...)

The Japanese girl stood off to the side, with her arms wrapped around herself and her head bowed. Mireille could hear Kirika as she sobbed.

She walked over to her and gently lifted her chin with her hand so she could look into her eyes. "Kirika, what's wrong?" she asked softly, as she looked gently into her lover's big brown eyes.

The younger girl's eyes were filled with tears. "I'm so sorry, Mireyu. You'd still have a family to celebrate with if I...I..hadn't.." she began, then her voice broke. (She'd never forgive herself for what she had done...)

But Mireille **had** forgiven her. The Corsican couldn't stand to see her upset like this. She **loved** Kirika. It was so complex, yet so simple, and she wasn't ashamed that she loved her, not anymore...

The Corsican gently pulled the girl into her arms. She began to lovingly kiss Kirika's eyes, cheeks and lips, as she ran her fingers through the Japanese girl's unruly black hair. Her partner was warm and soft beneath her touch, her lips so inviting.

Suddenly, the blonde remembered the image of the two women again and the way she had felt so jealous of them.

(But now, she had someone to love too and she was no longer alone.) she realized.

Mireille gently pulled back from Kirika so she could look at her.

The Japanese girl looked up at her in confusion. "M..Mireyu?"

The blonde smiled down at her partner lovingly.

"I **do** have a family to celebrate the holidays with. You're my family now, Kirika." the blonde told her tenderly.

The Japanese girl gazed back at her, her eyes shining. "I am?" she asked softly.

"Yes, you are," Mireille answered, then asked."Do you have any holiday memories?"

Kirika looked away. "No, nothing I want to remember." she said sadly.

"Well then, we'll just have to make our **own** holiday memories, won't we?" Mireille told her lightly, as she reached out and stroked the side of Kirika's face.

The younger girl smiled at the contact and looked up at her partner. "I'd like that." she replied softly.

Then the blonde led her over to their bed. "Then we'd better go to sleep, because tomorrow will be a busy day!" she told her playfully, as she pulled back the covers.

"It will?" Kirika asked her partner, as she slid into the bed beside her.

The blonde turned and looked at her lover, as her slender fingers moved to the front of the girl's new pajama top. "Let's start making some holiday memories early." Mireille suggested huskily, as she unbuttoned Kirika's top and gently pulled it off of her. Then the Corsican cupped her lover's soft breasts, as she began to plant gentle kisses over the tender skin of her neck.

"Umm..." Kirika moaned, as Mireille began to celebrate early...

Christmas Eve day-

Kirika pulled her coat tightly around herself as she stood next to Mireille, who looked down at her shopping list as they stood outside the bakery window.

"m...Mireyu, I'm c..cold.." the Japanese girl told her partner, as her teeth chattered in the frosty air.

"Hm, we need a _la bunche de Noel, _some pastries, mistletoe, _sapin de Noel, _..." the blonde woman recited as she read from the list. She turned and looked over at Kirika. "Let me know if there is anything you want. This is my treat, okay?" she told her cheerfully.

The younger girl smiled up at her lover. "Anything?" she asked hopefully...

---------

After the two women had finished shopping for the bakery goods and holiday decorations, Mireille decided that it was getting late and that they should head back to their apartment.

Kirika looked around in wonderment at the snow that had begun to fall and stuck out her tongue impulsively so she could catch a few of the snowflakes.

This sudden impulse was not lost on her partner who looked over at her gently. "Catching snowflakes on your tongue?" she asked softly.

The Japanese girl looked at her and blushed slightly. "Uh hm." she nodded, as she realized she felt a bit foolish for doing such a childish thing...

Kirika watched in surprise as Mireille stuck her tongue out to catch snowflakes too. When she finished, she looked over at her partner with a smile. " I used to love to do this when I was small. Thank you for reminding me of that and apparently, you must have done it before too, right?" she asked softly.

Kirika smiled softly. Finally, she remembered that she had loved the snow, as she and Chloe would try to catch the icy flakes on their tongues when they were children. (_Chloe..._) she thought sadly, as she remembered the girl that had loved her and what she had to do to her...

"Kirika?" Mireille asked softly, as she noticed the way the younger girl had stopped, and stood silently in the snow.

The Japanese girl looked over at her lover. The blonde was looking at her with such love and concern, and Kirika realized that she had killed Chloe because she had no other choice.

**She had to save the one she loved...and that was Mireille.**

Kirika gave her partner a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Mireyu." she told her, as she moved up to put her hand on the blonde's arm.

----------------

The two women continued on their way home when they passed by a pet store. Mireille strolled by the shop quickly, but stopped when she noticed that Kirika was no longer beside her. The blonde turned back and saw the girl with her nose pressed up to the pet store window, with both of her hands resting on the glass.

The Corsican walked over to see what had entranced her partner so. She saw that three little kittens were playing inside the display window. One was black, one was orange and one was white. Two of the kittens chased each other around, while the white one looked up at Kirika and meowed silently through the window.

Mireille sighed to herself. She knew how much her partner loved cats...

Kirika turned from the window to look over at her. "Mireyu, aren't they cute?" she asked, turning back to look longingly at the white kitten.

The blonde walked over to her and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder and steered her away from the window. "Yes, I suppose so, but we need to get home and decorate, okay?" Mireille said firmly, as she led the disappointed girl away from the kittens.

"Um, but I thought you said I could have anything." Kirika reminded her.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" she replied, as she hurried towards the apartment.

---------------------

Kirika looked up at the sprig of green that was hanging in the doorway. Mireille had just finished putting it there. The blonde turned and stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Well, how does it look?" the blonde asked, as she turned to look at her.

"Um, it looks fine, but what is it?" the Japanese girl asked curiously.

Mireille went and stood underneath the mistletoe. "Come here and I'll show you.."

Kirika walked over to Mireille, who gently embraced her and pressed her lips against hers. The younger girl melted into the blonde's arms as they kissed deeply, before her partner pulled away and looked down at her with an eyebrow raised.

"The tradition of mistletoe is that you are supposed to kiss whoever stands underneath it, Kirika." the blonde woman explained.

"Um, I like it." the Japanese girl responded, as she pulled Mireille down into another long kiss...

A little later-

Mireille looked over at Kirika who was busy decorating the rest of the apartment. The blonde looked down at her watch and realized it was getting late. She had something she needed to do...

"Kirika, I forgot something at the store! Would you please stay here and finish decorating while I run out?" she asked her partner.

The younger girl looked at her. "Um, will you be back soon?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be right back, okay?" the blonde said, as she pulled on her coat and grabbed her handbag.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." Kirika said softly.

-----------------------

The Pet Store-

Mireille looked inside the window of the pet store. She was hoping to get the orange or black kitten for Kirika, but she only saw the white one.

She turned to the salesman that was sweeping up behind her. "Sir, do you have any other kittens besides this white one, in any other color?" she asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, Mademoiselle, but that is the only kitten we have left." the salesman informed her.

The blonde looked down at the kitten. It had big, blue eyes just like Prince Myshkin- the kitten Kirika had been obsessed with. It meowed at her pleadingly as it stared up at her. (Well, I guess it needs a home, plus Kirika will be so happy...) she thought to herself, her resolve to **not** get a white kitten fading away...

--------

The Apt-

"Kirika?" she called.

The Japanese girl heard her partners voice, as she left the kitchen to walk into the living room. She had been making tea for them to drink with their pastries.

She saw that Mireille was standing next to a cardboard carrier. (Could it be?) she thought hopefully, as heart began to race.

"Mireyu?" she asked, as she walked over to the carrier. She looked up at her partner curiously.

The blonde nodded. "Go ahead and open it. It's for you.." she told her softly.

Kirika carefully opened the carrier and looked down to see a pair of blue eyes staring up at her. She gasped as the kitten began to meow at her, and she quickly scooped it up and held it's little body to hers. She loved the way the kitten's fur was so soft and warm against her skin.

"You know, owning a pet is a big responsibility. I expect you to feed and water him every day, and especially **clean** the litter box. I can't believe I'm going to have a litter box inside my apartment! What was I thinking?" Mireille began, then looked over at her partner who was looking at the kitten with such a sweet and joyful expression on her face.

"Mireyu.." the younger girl said, as the tears started to run down her cheeks. She clutched the kitten to her tightly.

"Is there room for me in there?" the blonde asked lightly, as her partner held on to the kitten with one arm, and pulled Mireille to her with her other arm and nestled her face against her neck.

"Thank you..." Kirika whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas, Kirika."

------------------

Christmas Morning-

Mireille woke up with the kitten asleep on top of her chest. Kirika smiled down at her, her dark hair all tousled from sleep.

"You look cute like that, Mireyu." the younger girl joked.

The blonde reached out and plucked the kitten from her chest and set him on the floor. He immediately jumped back up onto the bed, but this time wandered over to Kirika.

"Ugh, cat hair all over my nightshirt!" Mireille complained, as she tried to brush the offending cat hairs off of her. Then she turned to look at the younger girl and her new pet.

"Have you thought about what you are going to name him?" she asked.

"A name?" Kirika asked softly. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "He needs a name, doesn't he? He needs to have an identity because he belongs to me." she mused softly.

"Yes, he is your kitten." Mireille reassured her.

Kirika looked out of the window and out at the pure, white snow. Pure.

"I think I'll call him Snow." the Japanese girl responded, as she slowly stroked the fur of her kitten.

The blonde looked at her gently. "Snow...I think that's a nice name for him, Kirika." she told her tenderly.

Then Mireille looked over at her partner and the white kitten and felt a warmth inside her heart. This was her family now, and she wasn't alone any longer.

For the first time in years- It **was **a Merry Christmas for Mireille Bouquet.

------

A/N's- I hope this was enjoyable.

I want to thank Haruchan, kurikami, Electrica, bakagaijin30, spikeangelus, Rune Traverse, Hoppychan, and all the readers who have left reviews for me. I really appreciate your feedback very much!

I went with the Christmas theme, but I know there is a great chance Kirika and Mireille would not celebrate Christmas for lots of reasons. But they might have:) So please, just go with the idea of them celebrating the holidays.

French words and traditions

"Natale'- Corsican Christmas

'La buche de Noel'- (yule log) A log shaped cake made of choclate and chesnuts.

"sapin de Noel'- the main decoration in French homes for the Holidays. It is decorated with apples, paper flowers, and ribbons.

"Pere Noel"- Papa noel or the French version of Santa


	13. Chapter 13 Dreams of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Noir.

-**Time Out From The World We Knew-**

Chapter 13 - Dreams of Darkness

The day was pleasantly warm and sunny at the park. Children played near the edge of the lake where a young Japanese girl sat very still, her sketchpad against her knees, as she stared out at the water.

The water was a vivid blue as the sun sparkled off it, and Kirika decided that was the image she wanted to capture in her painting. As she began to paint, she heard a chuckle from the man who was sitting beside her on the grass.

She turned to look at him curiously. As he smiled back at her; his face changed suddenly. His flesh turned ashen and his eyes became sunken and hollow, while his once pleasant smile transformed into a skeletal grin. Kirika realized with a jolt of horror that he looked just like a decaying corpse...

"NO!" she thought, while her heart raced as she frantically scrambled away - dropping her sketchpad and paints in the process.

Then thankfully, he changed back into the way she once remembered him. The man stood up, as his brown hair ruffled slightly in the breeze and his brown trench coat flapped around his ankles. He looked over at her sadly.

She stared back at him with a mixture of confusion and relief.

"Mr. Milosh?" she whispered.

At that, he came over to her, gently putting his large hand on her shoulder as he stared down at her with kind brown eyes.

"I need to remind you of something before I leave." he began."I died; but you did **not.** There are still many pictures left for you to create, little one. The sun still shines, the breeze still blows and the water still sparkles for you. You are still _alive, _what happened to me was not your fault. It was just my time, so please don't blame yourself any longer." he told her gently.

Then he was gone...

-----------------------------

Mireille sat in front of her computer as she sipped a cup of tea, while Kirika's kitten nestled in her lap. The blonde had given up on trying to keep the animal away from her. She would never admit it, but she had grown very fond of the little creature. She put her teacup down and began to pet the kitten while it purred contentedly.

She looked up from her computer screen and over toward the apartment window where Kirika was standing. The Japanese girl was staring out the window, with her arms folded and seemingly lost in thought.

"Kirika?" the blonde asked. "Is everything alright?"

Her partner turned away from the window and walked over to where Mireille was sitting at her desk.

"I'm fine." she reassured her softly, as she rested one of her hands on the blonde's shoulder, then reached out to stroke Mireille's hair.

"You've been very quiet today, and I noticed that you had trouble sleeping last night" Mireille responded as she shooed the kitten from her lap, pushed her chair back and stood up. She turned to Kirika and put her arms around her and pulled her close.

Kirika leaned into Mireille's embrace as the blonde tenderly kissed the top of her head."It's nothing to worry about. I just had a dream." she responded softly.

"What was it about?" the blonde asked lightly.

Kirika didn't answer as she thought about the dream she had. She knew she never should have kept on seeing Milosh, especially after her partner had warned her about him. But he had treated her like a real person and not as a thing. That was something she wasn't used to back then, since she had been unsure of Mireille's feelings at that time.

Milosh hadn't deserved to die and Kirika felt it was all her _fault-_ if only she had never gone back to give him those tiles! She still longed to create beauty, to paint and draw, but if _he_ couldn't enjoy those things anymore, then she felt neither should she. She felt that she owed him that much.

That was one of the reasons she had put all of their art supplies into the river that fateful day. She remembered how she had been unable to cry over the loss of him. Instead she tried to erase the painful memory and planned revenge on the ones that killed him. Surprisingly, it was Mireille who had cried over his death.

Suddenly, Kirika realized something and looked up at her partner. "Mireyu?" she began as the blonde tightened her embrace on her.

"What is it, Kirika?" she responded playfully. "It's a bit early for bed, don't you think?"

"Can we go shopping?"

"Oh." Mireille sounded disapointed. "Sure, if that's what you want to do.."

--------------------

"So you want to go to the art supply store?" Mireille asked, as the two walked down the sidewalk. The younger girl looked over at her partner and nodded.

"Yes." Kirika said.

"Are you going to start painting again?" the blonde asked.

Kirika stared up into Mireille's brilliant blue eyes. She was so beautiful. And she longed to capture that beauty on canvas...

"Yes, definitely." she answered softly.

"Good. I think your painter friend would be pleased." the blond smiled at her reassuringly. "Besides, it's time you had a hobby again."

"I think so too." Kirika answered with a small smile.

--------------

The art store-

Mireille yawned and looked down at her watch. Kirika and the owner of the store were still talking. She had no idea that her partner was so knowledgeable about art. She and the older man were talking so animatedly that blonde felt a bit jealous that her partner had such an easy rapport with someone else. Kirika was usually so quiet.

She quickly brushed back jealous thoughts of Chloe and Kirika together. That was in the past. Mireille wanted her partner to feel like a normal girl from now on- if art was what she wanted- then that's what she'd get. Mireille would do anything to keep the darkness away from them. Their past didn't matter anymore, as long as they had each other to face the future.

That night-

Kirika looked down at Mireille as she lay asleep lit by the moonlight, with a thin sheet pulled over her shapely body. Her blonde hair was spread against the pillows, and the kitten was curled up next to her like usual.

Kirika smiled to herself as she began to sketch the two she loved and cherished. She knew that her family would make the most beautiful picture. And as she sketched, that peaceful feeling she had felt back when she had painted alongside Milosh return again.

She paused and thought about the short time she had had with her friend, and the way he had returned to her in her dreams to let her know not to give up on life.

"Thank you, Mr. Milosh." Kirika whispered silently into the night. Then she resumed her sketching once again.

Chapter 14- ?

I'm so sorry about the delay. Writers block is not fun:( Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter- Hoppychan, Baka gaijin30, kurakami, Haruchan1980, spikeangelus, Electrica, Mai, Warrior Nun and I hope I haven't forgotten anyone. If I did- I'm sorry!

A/N- This is a chapter that I wrote a few months ago and just decided to upload. I hope someone will like it. I plan to keep writing (mainly because I enjoy it and want to get better at it). Let me know what you think. (runs and hides in a corner..) Thanks.


End file.
